Storm Of Rainbows
by Swiff Swish
Summary: ONE NIGHT IS ALL IT TOOK, FANTASY TO REALITY. ALL IS NOT LOST. MAYBE YOU THINK IT IS ALL OVER, FOR A STORM MAY COME TO CAUSE TROUBLE, TROUBLES ALWAYS PASS AWAY. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THINK AGAIN...LOOK UP TO THE SKY. (Rated T for high profanity and violence)
1. Intro

A/N: Hey everypony! this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, but i do like criticism mean or not. I know there are probably a few spelling errors and do-dads, but that's why I need help. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did typing this. Why am I rambling, take on the intro, swell reading!

* * *

Intro:

Hi! I am Anthony. I am that one person who has just got into high school and all that crap that comes along. My parents say, "Son you are going to have a lot of responsibilities thrown at you," like I believed him. Of course he was right. Not only was school a responsibility but soon I will have to find a job, make sure I don't get emotionally attached to anyone, or thing. The reason why I mention thing is an odd reason.

So I am an average fifteen year old high-schooler. I am skinny but very tall measuring around six feet. Sadly I never knew that the world has changed so much than how it was before. Nowadays is different, with gays being accepted and also lesbians. But that is not the thing that troubles my life. There has been since the start of 2011 that I never knew of; a new TV series that originated in the late nineties was remastered. I would never of guessed that me, would like a show made for little girls...My little pony. My starting of the show began this year of 2015, and only because one of my friends was a brony.

I wanted to know what made this show so interesting for so many people to watch? I looked it up on the wiki, learned about the plots, shows and characters. Tell you the truth, I still didn't know why. So I looked on a website called, Bronies, The My Little Pony Obsession. After reading that I figured out that some people were just sexually attracted to them, there where some who thought of the characters as perfect and wanted to be like them. Others just liked the story line.

All in all, after doing research I thought I would watch an episode. Finding one on YouTube was difficult, and I found one entitled, "Double Rainbow." like this was going to be good. After watching a purple pony, smart and sophisticated, make a potion which had unknown affects, a rainbow maned pony came in a asked her what it was. She said it had to deal with enhances your natural strengths. This multi-colored pony, tried to take it from her so that she could be even faster. After a couple attempts she snatched it away from the purple pony and drank it. She immediately burst out of the library, I think; She had a trail of a rainbow and the animation showed her going fast! Anyway she talked about doing a double rainbow. She tried and succeeded, and almost blew up the whole town.

After watching this episode I was amazed not only at the animations, but the plot and characters to how they acted. I understood what why a brony was who he is, and I do not see why it is so bad as everyone says. Yes, some of the plots and things seem cheesy as in for kids, but its like adults or any other fandom of a show. Like sponge-bob or star trek, its the same way. So here I am on summer vacation before Ninth grade, talking to my friends, but they still don't know that I am a brony. I was really getting into it to, I must have been on the second or so season before a sudden event...yeah that...


	2. Chapter 1: Storm of Rainbows

**Chapter 1: Storm of rainbows**

It was a normal Friday as a matter of fact. My parents had to go to the farmers market so I was stuck at home with just myself….basically home alone. They weather man said it would be clear skies for the rest of the evening, thats not what happened though this Friday evening.

"Now Anthony if you need anything just give us a ring, okay."

"Yeah mom I got it, house burns down or something just give you a ring." my mom was really nice. She actually was about the only one that cooked homemade things deliciously. Something that never came from other mothers. One thing I was also thankful for is that I inherited that to, cause I can cook damn well.

"Another Friday of boredom," I said in my head. Fridays were usually boring since I had nothing to do. Internet was slow today and we had antenna TV...well you know how that goes.

"Be good son, we will be back around nine to ten."

"Gotcha," I said and gave both my parents a hug before finally seeing them exit the doorway. Once that door closed, and I saw my parents drive off in the blue van, I quickly walked to my room, not knowing what will happen. I decided to listen to some music while I worked on my fanfic, "Storm Of rainbows,"quirky title huh? Well just to mention to you, I personally adore Rainbow dash, and who not better to write it on other than her. I was going through a couple of pages, effortlessly working through the intro. I was about almost done with the intro, I was listening to pony-step at the time. I was then suddenly shocked by a huge strike of lightning come close to my window and then came the obnoxiously loud crackling noise of thunder. I jumped, even with loud pony-step I heard that pretty well. I took my headphones off and looked at the time, 8 O'clock. So I still had two hours and now a storm came, oh fun! Especially when the power went out about twenty minutes after the sudden strike which I didn't save my fanfic. I was pissed, so I just shut my laptop down hard, but not so hard it would break anything. With the loud bang, and me venting myself, I opened my bedroom door to the dark living room.

Nothing seemed good now, parents gone, power outage. Usually I would die for parents to be away, but not in this case. I looked around the living room for my phone and it took a minute or two to find. I turned on the light of my phone and suddenly another colossal bolt of lightning cast itself and it practically blinded me. Then the thunder and this time made the house shake. "Why today! Why!" I said. I decided to go out to the front porch and look at the hectic weather. I opened the living room door to the main porch. It was covered and had screening in which was perfect, but we also had a rap-around porch which I decided to peek a better look.

"If only this was equestrian weather, so we actually knew what happened!" I yelled. Weather men never get it right, definitely not today. I was walking on the rap-around porch and approached the swing. I took a seat and was swinging around when another flash of lightning attacked. This time it definitely blinded me for five to eight seconds guessing the time. "What the…" I tried to regain my vision. Only once has a bolt ever gotten so close to me before, the same outcome to...me being blinded for five to six seconds. I then heard a growing noise, like someone, or something hitting the ground hard. I still couldn't see that well as my vision was blurry. At first I thought it was a tree or branch, until I heard a slight moan of pain to where it was coming.

"Uh...hello?" I asked trying to figure out who it was. All I heard was another groan of pain and the slightest words…"help."

 _Oh crap!_ My vision started to regain itself and I looked around to find out where the painful groans were coming from. It was outside, it must have been, cause it sounded like the guy hit the dirt very hard. I still couldn't see that well, and from the rap-around, I wouldn't be able to see who came down from the heavens. "I'm coming!" I shouted to try to help whoever just got injured. I was scared, who or what is injured? Where did they come from? I decided to just run in the rain. I shuffled my feet quickly down the steps, but also trying to avoid a bad slip.

I was down the steps and when I hit the ground my shoes were then soaked. "My Jays!" I groaned as I looked down at the damage. _This person is gonna owe me new ones for saving his or her life_. The water seeped through my Jays and hit my socks, which made my running feel uncomfortable. "Oh well, screw it!" I ran anyway around the flower bed my mom was working on. The peach tree had about thirty to forty ripe peaches on it and the branches holding them slumped down. The only reason she has not picked them yet is because she is really busy with other things and wants me to do it. I really did not care though.

The plants leaves seemed happy for the drops of rain as it splattered their leaves, of course it was different for me. Water that drizzled from my hair to my eyes started to blur my vision, but I still persisted. My whole body was practically soaked from the rain now, but that didn't matter now. My vision was blurry but I could start to see the person on the ground.

It looked odd though, not really shaped like a human, more like a child, small. Each wipe of my hands to my eyes washed away the droplets, and slowly I was getting the picture as I encroached. I was now about ten feet away from the person, the color of her clothes were cyan, a beautiful blue cyan. I finally reached him, or so I thought. My vision was still blurry but I could tell from the outline, this was no human.

I used my hands which were the only things partially dry. My shirt was drenched from the heavy downpour and my pants were soaked because of the puddles I ran into. I wiped my eyes and looked again. This time I could see much clearer.

"huh...no...it…" I thought hard for a second, for the thing I saw was no human, no animal, no thing that lived on earth. It was Rainbow Dash. She seemed to be in very bad shape, she was lying down flat, trying to breath. Her right wing visible to me looked broken, her bones crooked like a dead tree in the winter, almost made me cringe from the imagination of her pain. The other wing though I could not see. Her mane, tattered like prison clothing from the storm brought before us and her nasty crash. She had blood running slowly, oozing from her nose. Her legs shivered and shook nervously, like she was in shock.

"Holy shit! Rainbow? Umm…" I had no clue what to do. _Do I leave her here? Do I call the ambulance...no they wont believe a mystical pegasus pony needs help. I guess there is only one alternative to these._

"It is going to okay rainbow…" I told her, she still was breathing heavily and was just trying to keep herself to that. I tried to pick her up, to my luck I succeeded. _Haha, rolled that 20 for strength check!_ She was a light pony. Never did I thought she would be so light. Her body looked very toned, she was very athletic. Her wing muscles looked good, and strong, well except the broken one. I could feel her muscles of her legs and fore hooves, which made me envy her. I walked to the steps, not caring about the rain, not the lightning, but to an injured mare. I finally made it to the steps and slowly carried her up. Once she was out of the rain, she seemed to breath easier, as if she couldn't breath with the rain hitting her exposed body. Her body was soaking wet, but so was mine so no matter.

I laid her down on the metal circular table outside from the indoor porch so that I could open the porch doors. I did and slid the metal piece so that the door stood in place. I picked her back up and carried her to the large table in the porch. "What has happened to you?" I said to myself out loud. She must have heard that and jolted her eyes towards me. Those beautiful reddish magenta eyes now gazed upon me. She looked at me in fear, not knowing what had happened to her. It looked like she was about to pass out. Her legs stopped twitching and she was awake now. Well, when I mean awake, not petrified like how she was lying on the flooded ground. Her hair was all messed up from the rain.

"umm… I am going to get a towel for you okay...bye," and that I rushed nervously to the bathroom.

"What the hell just happened!" I tried retracing what lead to this freak accident. _Just doing my fanfic, when a storm came...a storm, that is what it was! She must have been caught in the storm while flying and crashed landed here._

"Makes sense," as I grabbed my towel. I closed the bathroom door, now with the towel in my right hand. I opened the door with my left hand to the porch. I was suddenly shocked when I saw nothing...absolutely nothing. I became getting nervous.

"What the fuck?" I looked at the table. _Was I imagining things?_ I looked again at the table...wait...there was blood near the top left side. _So I was not imagining things...huh, then where did she go and how did she move her body with the condition she was in?_

I looked around aimlessly around the porch, searching every nook and cranny. I then heard a small moan of pain coming out side. I ran outside near the steps to find rainbow, wing spread ready to fly, or try to.

Rainbow don…" I was cut off with her wings large gust and took off. She seemed to be about five feet off the ground though. Seeing the inevitable, I ran towards her to try to prevent what I think was going to happen. I heard her make a loud groan, and heard a sharp pain noise, I think it came from her wing. She started to fall. Thankfully I slid and the water took me all the way and I sprung to catch her with my arms opened. I caught her and fell, with me on bottom and I must have slid two or three feet. My back mostly took the fall and I was fine but I bruised my right arm. It did not hurt that bad, thank god I caught her. I was breathing now heavily, with her breathing the same on top of me.

I looked at her, as she laid flat on top of me. Her eyes again stared at my own and I could not help but to stare back. I broke the awkward eye gesture and coughed.

"umm...w...why...did...you...do that…" trying to speak to her. Oh she was awake, she was just mortified by the fact that I just saved her from even worse injury or possibly death.

"help me…" she said and then passed out from over exertion. I was kind of shocked to see such a loyal and brave mare ask for help like this, but she was in no condition to say the least. I used my hands and put her to the side of me; the now passed out mare. Her nose stopped bleeding and she looked a little bit better, maybe with this pass out she will be better. I got myself up, drenched even more than I was before, and my clothes dirty from the fall and slide. I picked up the cyan pony and walked again for the second time, only this time my room.

* * *

A/N: There is the first chapter, will be updating tomorrow. Tell me what you think, again all criticism will be helpful.


	3. Chapter 2: Things might just get better

**A/N:** Hello everypony! this is the next chapter for Storm of Rainbows. I may be able to update another chapter today after school! Hopefully I will be able to...as always, comment, review and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Things might just get better**

"Shit nine thirty!" I looked at the clock. It was twenty minutes that passed from rainbows pass out. I dried her off on the porch and I laid her on my bed with the covers on her, being careful with her wings. I know how sensitive her wings must be to her, I bet she thanks Celestia for her ability and use of wings. Thankfully the other one did not look broken, which explained how she kept in the air for the time. Then again, rainbow was confident and kept going when the going got tough. I opened my bedroom door, carefully to still see rainbow passed out, sleeping on my bed. She looked great now. She had some bruises and her wing stilled looked...well wrong, but hell, her cyan colored fur was down and partially dry, she looked decent, and her rainbow mane now shimmering with a glaze of water.

I opened my drawers and took a clean, fresh smelling pair of blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt. I undressed in the bathroom and put the new clothes on, but first I used the towel that I used on rainbow, my towel, to dry myself off. Weird because I could smell a hint of sweetness, not like candy, but wow! _Must have been rainbow's unique odor that stuck to the towel. I guess she does smell like the rainbow._ It took about ten minutes to clean myself up to where I looked like it was before the incident. I looked around the area making sure nothing was around to give off what happened. I cleaned the blood stain on the table in the porch with water and napkins.

"Okay nine fifty," I said reassuring myself. "Just act like everything went normal and stuff…" trying to calm myself down. _So there was such thing or place as Equestria, I wonder how Rainbow even got here?_ At that I took a breather and started watching some TV to calm my nerves. Before you knew it…

"Hey honey we are home!" My mom shouted as she opened the door to the house.

"Hey," I said kinda nervously. "Can you be a bit quieter though, I got a large headache…" I tried using this excuse so they didn't wake up Dash.

"Sure thing son," my dad came through the door hearing what I said and lowered his voice to what he expected to say.

"Heck of a storm huh," I said and chuckled nervously.

"What storm?" My mom said.

"Umm, you don't see the flooded ground outside!"

"What are you talking about? It only drizzled see…" My dad said as he opened up the blinds to reveal just the moist ground?

"What the…I mean, must of been that headache, causing me to think a huge thunderstorm came wow!" I said nervously. _What the hell? I swear I went through hell here tonight, what the fuck just happened?_

"So how has your nigh…" my moms voice was cut off by a noise in my bedroom, it was muffled but hearable. My room was pretty well sound proof, but sometimes, slight noises seem to escape the walls.

"I-I am gonna see what that was...I mean, think I accidentally left one of my trinkets on the top of the drawer...probably just fell off," at that I walked quickly and nervously to my room. I opened the door and shut it quick, not even looking where Dash was. I turned around to see Dash, again staring at me, not even looking away or glancing around my well filled up room. Her eyes never stopped being so beautiful. I admired her for her eyes, it was one of the things I really liked about her.

I could tell she was nervous, I do not think this has ever happened before, I do not think she has ever met a human! "Dash, hello, um I need you to be quiet and be careful of your tail please...my parents are back from the market and they are getting suspicious," she just kept staring at me for a little while before she just gave me a slow nod agreeing. _I wish she stopped this eye staring deal._ She was shaking, her legs looked weak and trembled from the cold and her left wing still looked bad.

Are you the one…" she made herself to get off my bed and was walking toward me, but she cut off her own words when a sharp pain must have ran through her fore-hooves. She knelt and I came over and helped her up.

"Th...Th-thank you!" she yelled and gave me a hug, I could feel tears running down from her watery eyes, hitting her cheek and dripping down on my shoulder. I had never seen Rainbow tear up like now, she was like a crying little girl that finally found her lost mom. I gave her a reassuring hug.

"It is ok, you will be fine now that I have you," My own words made me feel happy and she stopped her tears for a bit, but her eyes stayed watery and glossy.

"You are the one that saved me…" she hugged tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Well twice, if you did not try to go for one more flight," I gave her some sarcasm and we both started giggling to ease what just happened. We were in each other arms giggling away at a silly pun I just slid out of my head. I hugged her tighter back, I did not want to let go either, she was so warm, and her aroma of the rainbow just took me away.

"sorry you know I can be…"

"Hmm...a bragging pony, boastful, annoying sometimes?"

"Wait how. Hey! Take the last one back," she said. I laughed

"Well when there is a whole television series about you six, how could I not help from saying such, I mean you are my favorite out of you mane six." I kinda blushed at what I just said, I was hugging a pony and telling her that she was my fav? What the!

"Really! Why? What makes me so special?" she kinda said that last part sad, as if she didn't believe in herself anymore.

"Oh come on Rainbow, look at you! You have an amazing athletic and fit body, you are the fastest pony in all of Equestria, and you have a crazy rainbow mane which is so cool," she was amazed at what I said. It seemed to give her some light in those red-magenta eyes of hers.

"You really mean that?"

"I don't lie to friends," at that she gave me another big hug and said "Thank you" at least a thousand finally broke the hug and I was able to breath a lot easier. _Poor Rainbow, to think what she has been put through in just this._

"So...the bad news is, you will not be able to leave anytime soon...sorry," she also gave a disappointed sigh. "But, the good news is your not dead, and your wing should heal sooner or later, so for now you can be here,"

She perked up at this, "Rad man, its going to be fun to hang out with you until I can make the fast trip back,"

"How did you get here anyway?"

"Long story man, basically lets say Ms. Bookworm needed a guinea pig for her magical experiments and I was the one picked." I chuckled at this.

"Yep thats Twi for ya," we both laughed again until I heard my mom.

"Anthony, who is that with you in your room?" _Oh shit!_

"Rainbow, can you hide under my sheets," I whispered to her.

"I can't move that well remember dude," she responded quietly. I hesitantly picked her up again, which she was surprised and I put her down on the bed. I opened up the sheets and picked her up, slid her under and put the sheets over her. I tried to cover the lump that was Rainbow under the sheets but my mom was to quick and opened the door. I instinctively swerved my body around and went on my side so she couldn't see the lump. I pulled out my phone and acted to do something.

"Oh...hey mom, what do you want?"

"I swear I heard someone else's voice in here?"

"I think you are hearing things again mom, you need to get your hearing checked," she gave me a stubborn and strict look.

"Anthony John Copello! I swear I heard someone!"

'Oh you meant my phone, yeah I was watching a video, sorry," I pulled up a video quick and played it. It was nowhere near close to The voice she heard, but it worked.

"Huh? Okay Anthony, I thought...never mind," she then shut the door. _Phew that was close, to close for comfort._ I uncovered Dash from the sheets.

"Wow is it hot in there," she said. She took a huge breather, probably cause she doesn't like breathing in hot air, me neither.

"Actually, that is what sheets are made to do."

"I know that! I am not no featherbrain like Derpy," there was an awkward pause.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation.

"Oh where am I going to sleep tonight bro," _I didn't think about that haha._

"um...well you obviously cannot sleep on the couch so you can sleep here and I will go sleep on the couch,"

"Why...oh cause your parents. You don't deserve to sleep on the couch, you saved my life."

"I just helped out like I would do for anybody," I tried not to act boastful, I hated doing that. I liked being modest.

"Hey!" lightbulb idea. "We can just both sleep in your bed," I took a gulp, a large one. I was starting to stutter.

"i-isn't that, w-weird?"

"Why?" she asked.

"uh...uh…never mind," heck it felt kinda weird sleeping with, well a female pony. I mean I like her a lot, maybe love her, but...yeah no. The thought drifted back and forth in between the neurons of my brain before making a quick jolt, telling me to pivot and use my legs.

"So I am going to put my pajamas on okay," she nodded back and smiled. I put my PJ's on, and brushed my teeth till they were white, and felt minty fresh. I put down the toothbrush back with the toothpaste. I came back in the room, rainbow still on the bed, well she couldn't move much without my help. I went to put rainbow on the right side of the bed, I moved her over so I could undo the made bed, I helped her slide back over and onto the sheet. I tucked her in, and got myself on the left side. I gave her some space because I needed it haha.

"Goodnight Rainbow."

"Goodnight Anthony. Thank you so much, I do not know how I could repay you."

"You don't Rainbow, actually, spending time with you will be fun anyways."

"Yeah I am pretty cool."

"Alright go to bed boaster, before I make you," she giggled.

"ALright alright, goodnight," and that was my very first chaotic day. Broken wings and bones do not stop her from accomplishing her goals. Hopefully she will be able to walk a bit tomorrow. _I never thought rainbows looked so good on a pony. Hell I didn't even like rainbows until I started watching the show. Eh, than again she is the fastest and what is not faster than the speed of light._ Well, it May have sucked, but at least I get to spend time with my favorite mare Dashy.


	4. Chapter 3: Enjoyable times

**A/N:** well no homework for now probably cause of homecoming so I typed this next chapter up. Hope all of the people reading enjoys each and every now and next chapter that will come. And don't worry, i will finish this up for you. So without further ado, i give you chapter 3!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Enjoyable times**

 _"Anthony…Anthony"_  
 _"Rainbow?" I was in a void, a black void, only hearing Rainbow's voice. All the sudden my memory lapsed and went to a Ponyville scene. It was the library and the rest of the five were gathered as twilight was using here magical aurora, picking books left and right quickly flipping through them._  
 _"Twi we cannot do any more about Rainbow, she is gone…" said Fluttershy_  
 _"But there must be something, I mean…" she was stopped as a orange hoof was put on her shoulder, applejack._  
 _Look twi, we all loved...Rainbow Dash, but you have nothin else gal. I for one liked Rainbow, but y'all must accept this in move on, ya here me?" Twilight stopped her magic, the books she was holding with it dropped and made a harsh hit. She was crying now, as was Applejack, shedding a tear for her dear friend._  
 _"Just hope…" my memory faded before she said the rest of her words. Words kept repeating themselves, "there is nothing, there is nothing...there is nothing," my dream faded._  
I awoke slowly, my eyes started to unwrap themselves from the darkness. I had my eye open now and looked as I was on my side. Weird because I felt I was closer to the middle of the bed than I was...before hand. I then felt something touch my left side. I used my hand to try and feel what it was and...it was furry. It was Rainbow's front right hoof. She also then moved her legs which I could feel near my thighs. I think Rainbow just cuddled up to me. Or did I? _Well ,what can I do, I can't wake her._  
After my sudden thought, I saw rainbow yawn quietly and could tell she was going to be awake. Her eyes must have opened because she instantly recoiled her hooves and back hooves off of me. I faked myself being awoken by her rustling my slumber.  
"Ah…what a great night rest don't you think?" I said with a smile as I turned around to face her on my side, eye to eye. She looked nervous at first, probably because of the affection she showed, because she never shows affection, ever. Damn forgot about the dream, eh tell her later.  
"uh...uh yeah a great night," she said hesitantly, I was thinking about teasing her, and saying just what popped in my mind.  
"Funny cause I swear I was awoken of someone touching my body,"  
"Hehe funny," she said nervously almost breaking a sweat.  
"Are you okay Dash?"  
"Huh what? Oh yeah I am fine, just nerves of pain from awkward sleep position."  
"Come on Dash, you look worse than if that happened you can tell me."  
"uh...uh…"  
"Look…I know you were cuddling with me while we are asleep and I do not know if it was because you miss your friends and Equestria or just affection for saving me, but it is ok, I did not mind,"  
"…uh...you…knew?"  
"Honestly I woke up before you and felt your hooves on my side, it is fine, besides I really like you anyway," _shit didn't mean to say that I likes you part, oh shit!_ She looked funny at first while she stared at me, her mind fixated on my words and her brain was trying to comprehend them. I blushed and she looked at me and smiled.  
"Yeah right! Like you would like a boaster and not perfect pony," she said sarcastically.  
"But...ugh...i really like you as a friend Rainbow, I was not as happy as I am now with you. You make me happy, I feel happy, I feel amazing around you" Anthony stop yourself now! I blushed harder now and she gasped and looked at me like, _wait what!_  
"Wait a minute. You are saying that...you love me?" Her question and voice so sweet to touch I didn't know if I could answer. Her wings relaxing and moving a tiny bit by bit trying to figure out if her wings were ok. Her legs moved side to side in a nervous way.  
"well...uh...what I mean to say is that…" before I could finish my sentence of truth about me liking her, her wings that she was checking took a small gust and flew her right towards me. Her legs kicked back so she could move easier. She gave me an unbreathable hug. I could feel her soft fur, her aroma again filling my nose. She gave off a large sum of body heat compared that enveloped me along with her hooves, now wrapped around my waist.  
"Anthony you are such a great friend. You have already helped my from death, kept me alive, and made me feel happy. You are the best friend I have ever had."  
"it is hard for me to explain how you are real. It is hard to explain the comprehension of your friendship for me. And I cannot believe you do not believe you are a wonderful mare. You are my favorite of the six, the sonic rainboom is incredible and your rainbow mane is gorgeous," she blushed as I could feel her warming cheek against my neck.  
"I never seen such a side of you? A side where you show affection. I mean there has been times where you took a tear, but last night and today, I have never seen such emotion." I said once again.  
"When I crash landed Anthony, I felt that my life was over, when twilight performed that spell and accidentally transported me to this world, I was teleported right into a storm. I have dealt with bad storms before, but your weather is so…"  
"Random" I finished her sentence, trying to also get off this uneasy topic. I would rather have her not find out about my confession of love, _as long as she knows that I like her as a friend._  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"One, great minds think alike, two the weather is random here compared to Cloudsdale telling you and having a flying weather team take care of the clouds."  
"Oh yeah, Cloudsdale haha, I forgot you cannot control the weather." She gave a sigh.  
"Eh, it is not that bad, at least it is random and you do not know what to expect, you can be thankful or disgusted by what the weather is like,"  
"Haha true," she laughed at what I had spoken of. There was an awkward silence for about a whole thirty seconds when…  
"Anthony! Breakfast is ready!" My mom shouted since my door was shut.  
"Coming!" I yelled back to her. "oh by the way, I do not know if you like our food, since you are a…  
"Hay eater, herbivore as know-it-all say it," she finished my sentence adding in twi's smart remark.  
"Yeah."  
"Well you don't know till you try it right?"  
"Yep, well you cannot eat with me, if I showed them I had a talking pony named Rainbow Dash and showed them to you, they would probably have a heart attack."  
"Yeah I understand du...I mean Anthony." I thought for a second on this large predicament. Dash needed food to keep for strength up if she ever wanted to return to Ponyville and her friends. Like that an idea popped in my head.  
"Hey I have an idea! Why not afterwards I will make you something without my parents noticing."  
"Good idea stupid, but how?"  
"Haha, well my parents work outside, so when they are out I will make you eggs, or pancakes or something of the sort.  
"What are those things."  
" You never had Hay pancakes in Canterlot?"  
"Never gone really to the restaurants there sorry."  
"I will make those then. I am sure you will like them," I have her a smile and she smiled back.  
"Anthony do you even want food!?"  
"Yes! I am coming, just...cleaned my room up a bit." I opened and shut my bedroom door since the table we ate at was literally four feet away from it on the right. So far so good. While I was eating,I thought that maybe if Dash and I got some more alone time, I could carry her outside so she could get some fresh air rather than being in my bedroom 24/7. Okay that sounded wrong. My mom came with the food. It was scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns. Hash browns were my favorite part of breakfast if we had them, they were so good! It was like breakfast french fries.  
Soooo...what are we doing today?" trying to bring up some small-talk. I can usually talk well when we eat together, just because of the situation, I was like a soda machine being out of order.  
"Well your mom and I will be going to pick up some groceries since we are running out, do you want to come?"  
"I think I am good, but maybe you could pick up some donuts?"  
"Alright then, so I guess you will have to be home alone again like yesterday for about two hours okay."  
"Got it."  
"Now I want you to be careful like always," my mom said.  
"I will I will, so when will you guys be off to the grocery store."  
"About...shoot! Let's go honey," they both got out of their chairs and went to the door, they must have been late to their schedule. I just smiled as they left.  
"Hell yes! Finally Dash gets to really hang out with me!Hey Rainbow guess what guess what guess what!" I said in excitement as I opened my door to the uninformed rainbow pony.  
"Um...you got a new game?"  
"No!"  
"you are able to stay up twenty four seven?"  
"I wish but no," she still had no clue on what the heck was going on, she thought for a moment and shook her head a no.  
"Well let us just say we are the two luckiest friends as my parents had to go to the grocery store! That means I can spend time with you without the annoyance of being inside!" She stood up in joy but knelt as her wings folded. She still did not have the strength to make it around that well.  
"Thats great Anthony but how with my injury?"  
"I can just carry you."  
"Um...ok," she seemed a bit hesitant about the idea and I knew why.  
"Look Rainbow, I know you don't want to look weak or anything but you should have learned by now that you need help. It is not like anyone is going to see you be weak with me." I gave her a teasing wink and she just rolled her eyes.  
"Alright alright, if you think you can carry m…" before she could finish I swept her off her hooves and without any delay carried her towards the outside.  
"You are that strong, I thought you would at least have some trouble."  
"Well you are light, I mean in a good way because it makes it easier to fly and your body is toned perfect," whoops compliment alert. She awkwardly stared at me.  
"What do you mean toned perfect," I pondered myself for a question. Well, there was no doubt about it though because you could see she had really good leg muscles, and her wings were practically showing them flawlessly.  
"It means that you are strong."  
"But I don't work out that often." she said with just a no emotion tone.  
"huh, how do you keep your muscles then?"  
"All Pegasus have pretty good tone of muscles when they are born, heck even Derpy Hooves had a 8.9 on the speed meter.  
"True, just whenever I watch the show you never look like this." she practically took that as an offense."  
"Well excuse me for being blunt…" she made me stop my walking. "I might not loo as good as in your "Show" but if you…" I stopped her by putting my finger on her partially wet lips and said.  
"It was a compliment," she looked depressed as she knew she had randomly lashed out at me for not knowing the whole sense of the story.  
"oh...sorry."  
"It is alright, looks like we barely even walked, I guess we mostly talked." I sat her down on the couch next to the door very gently, not wanting to injure anything else and give her excruciating pain. She just lied there, curiously waiting to see what the outside actually looked like if it was not storming or thundering.  
I opened the door to find the smell of the Florida pine trees move into my nostrils, filling them with a pleasing aroma,  
"Ah, wait to you smell it outside," I said as I picked her up carefully. I used my foot to kick and keep the door open while I took rainbow through the doorway. Her main was getting messy from being brushed up of the sides of the house and kinda creating a static. "Here let me put you down over there so I can close the door," I took her to the table where...i put her down to grab the towels. I could tell Rainbow's heart beat was beating harder and faster with each step I took to the white table. Soon she started moving restlessly like a hungry or tired baby. I tried laying her down on the table until…  
"Stop!" she cried out. I quickly moved her back away from the table and she calmed down. "I can remember now...that, table. The one where I fled from, from you." her tears coming from her large magenta eyes were now rolling off the side and hitting my left arm. She had a flashback.

I felt my body being pressed down on the table. I stared at the guys face, he looked so worried, about what? I tried to move my right wing, but couldn't, now I know. I then saw him leave into his house, I was surrounded by raindrops hitting brutally against his house. "Don't worry, he is coming back right?" A couple seconds passed. "Of course he is…" I kept saying to myself as I was crying. All of the sudden thoughts of being alone, cold, hit me like a knife. I could see blood, all over the table now, oozing down to the flooring. "No...NO!" "I'm not going to die, I'm not!" I could feel death creeping in, no one to help me. "I want this to end!" I screamed.

"Rainbow! Dash!" she was talking to herself the whole time. I couldn't even stop her as I shook her aimlessly. I sat down as she shook in fear of being alone. I gave her a comforting hug, wrapping her in all my warm body as I could. She was finally starting to break her nightmare-like day dream as she slowly stopped shivering and opened her crying eyes to mine. "I'm here for you now and I will never let go…" trying to comfort her. She finally woke up and noticed what just happened and looked mortified. She gave me a hug back, reassuring me that she was back. I smiled as I knew the real rainbow came through.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just I never want to go through that ever." she said terrifyingly.  
"I will never put you on that table again," I said reassuringly, she smiled and the day then continued as I finally remembered to close the door.  
I opened the porch door and left it open using the latch of the side of it. I went back into the porch to pick her up off the chair and carry her out to the rap-around so she could breath it and see it before actually taking a look and feel. I took her to one of the large white swings and I sat down. I tried to move her to the side but she spoke.  
"I like you holding me," This surprised me and I almost let her slide of before I quickly regained my wits.  
"Sorry, I just thought you didn't want to be cuddled around and looking helpless?"  
"Yeah I don't, but I will make an exception with how nicely you carry me." she smiled.  
"So what do you think?" She was just looking at me holding her for most of the time she didn't even bother than turning her head the other way.  
"The wha...oh whoops duh," she flipped around, I moved my right arm over a bit so her I wouldn't touch her injured wing.

As I flipped around in my saviors arms, I came across the spectacular sight of the outdoors. Birds were chirping to each other, the smell of pine trees filled the area, hummingbirds gathered near one of Anthony's treelike plant. They moved so effortlessly, yet their wings beat so fast. It was a slow wind day, for the tree tops were slightly swaying, and the tall grass near the ground was moving with the wind as well.  
I tried taking in all the sensations at once, but was quickly overtaken. I smiled to how enjoyable it is.

"So you like it?" I said.  
"Do I like it? I love it!" she said enthusiastically. "I can't wait till I can walk again."  
"Yeah hopefully that will be soon enough," as the white bench swayed with using my own force, the rest of plants outside were being moved and bent around by natures most interesting thing, wind. There was still some puddles were the ground made dents at throughout our property, but I was pretty sure with this nice sun, the water should surely return to its gaseous state.  
I got up and off of the bench and walked down the steps. I walked her through the edge way of the garden, having her take in all the peaceful sounds and looks slowly. We passed by the hummingbirds, which when they saw us, took a quick leave up in one of the oak trees nearby.  
Finally, after getting out of the garden area, I walked over to the more open area.  
"Hope the sprinklers don't turn on," I said; they were only ten to twenty feet away from us.  
"Ha-ha yeah!" she replied. I laid her down on the soft, short green grass. Her wings seem to have relaxed after feeling the soothing sun-rays hit her side. "Hey, could you maybe h...ugh, help me getting up, I want to loosen my wings and stretch them. I nodded and help her get the rest of her body off the ground and on to her hooves. Her hooves her shaky a bit, but I could see why because all of the things she went through and she has not healed yet. While the shaky mare was trying to keep her legs stable, I was next to her on the side, making sure she wouldn't fall. Soon she regained her posture and her legs stopped to shake. As she slowly revealed her wings, I looked in awe.  
She actually had very big wings compared to when you see them in the show. her muscles now being shown, and the light blue feathers shining in the sunlight. All I could do was stare at her gorgeous wings. To bad the right one wasn't that well protruded as she could not keep it up all the way as the other one. Still, her sky blue wings...out and feeling the breeze.  
"Ah...that feels good," as she moved her left wing up and down, moving the soar muscles. Her right wing though, she did not want to move that much. Then I asked a serious question, one that really meant a lot.  
"What does it feel to have wings?" she looked at me with curiosity, she folded her wings back to her cyan body. She looked pondered, I thin she didn't know exactly how to tell me...then she spoke.  
"Flying...is like...seeing the world at a different perspective." she thought again on what to say, the wind now whistling from blowing in between the oak trees. "All I can say is...it feels like you are above everything else, you are free, there are no worries just happy thoughts. Flying has really made me a good person, if I didn't have my wings…"  
"Rainbow?" I said comforting. I put and arm around her body, trying to give her a side hug to comfort her. As I put my hands on her side, her fur was short, but very warm. "You may not think you would be such a great person if you were not a Pegasus…" I took a pause to get m thoughts strait to tell her. "I know that you would still be that happy rainbow mare...making jokes on nightmare night and scaring ." she gave me a funny look as the comment I said. She then began to giggle, and gave me a hug back.  
"Yeah you are right."  
"Why wouldn't I." just as I thought everything was going so perfect, my ears detected a small, obscure noise near the gate. Someone was opening it.  
"Oh shoot!"  
"What is it?"  
"My parents are back, and I don't have time to put you back in my room." I let go of rainbow and started to pace back and forth really quickly, trying to think of something to do. I could here the gate start to close. Then a light-bulb clicked on in my head.  
"Hey I got it!"  
"What?"  
"Well if you don't mind I could put you in the greenhouse where no one will see you and get you later, but you need to promise me that you won't try to leave me again like you did yesterday night."  
"I won't ever again, promise." at that I picked up the mare and carried her over to the green house. The door was already open, I put her on one of the tables and ran for the house. By the time I opened the door to the house, my parents were driving up. I ran to the fridge and got a bag of already opened cheddar cheese chips and closed the fridge, I ran back, jumped on the couch and turned on the TV, right when my parents knocked on the door.  
"Yeah." I said  
"We are back!" my mom said opening the door with a grocery bag in the other hand.  
"Oh, ok."


	5. Chapter 4: Uhoh

**A/N:** Here is your next chapter of Storm of rainbows. Thank you for all the people who read my fanfic, makes me feel happy. Now go read! **  
**

**Chapter 5: uh...oh**

It had been five minutes since I had put Dash in the greenhouse and I haven't found a way to get out and get her. Poor rainbow all alone, I need to get her.  
"So…" my mom interrupted my thought. "What have you been doing since we were gone to the grocery store."  
"um…" trying to think of something. "Oh I was just, you know…" my mom looked at me suspiciously. "Watching TV like usual." my mom wasn't very convinced, but all she did was give me a smile. I looked at the clock, twelve thirty-four, almost lunch time.  
I was watching a NBA game, which then I got an idea. I turned the TV off and went to my parents bedroom and asked my dad. "Hey, I'm going to go outside and play some basketball." My dad was actually asleep and just gave me a sleeping  
"o-okay son whatever."  
I opened the kitchen door and went the way to the greenhouse. I opened the porch door, jumped down from the stairs and walked to the greenhouse. But then, all of the sudden my mom popped out from around the corner of the house in her gardening cloths. I didn't notice her though and kept walking towards the greenhouse.  
"Anthony? What are you doing?" I turned around nervously and there she was.  
"Um...uh…" I didn't know what to say so I made up a fib. "When m-my friend came over last time…"  
"Yes?"  
"Uh...well we were throwing the Frisbee in the front and it landed in the greenhouse, so I thought now would be a good time to...get it?"  
"Okie dokie." she said And walked past me, heading to the front field. Once she was a suitable range away I walked in and shut the greenhouse door.  
"phew, glad I got here Rainbow, my parents always do stuff like this okay...rainbow?" I turned around, nothing. "What the. No no no!" I checked, double checked, even triple checked the area I put her down. How could she! She gave me her word, I knew she was good for nothing, a non loyal element-less pony! I walked out pissed off and slammed the greenhouse door. I let myself go and fall to the ground. All hope of finding her was lost now. I needed to cool down so my parents wouldn't see me as a psycho. I decided to actually play some basketball. I walked up the steps and around the back side of the rap-around porch. I grabbed the slightly deflated basketball and headed my way to the basketball hoop.  
The hoop was an adjustable one, it was also made to dunk on. There was also the barn behind it, and a large evergreen near the house and also near the basketball court. This is where my favorite cat was buried. I'm glad I didn't have to dig the hole, I don't think I can go through so many emotions like this anymore. I walked past the evergreen and got to where I thought the three point line was.  
This tall evergreen also was a marker for the three point line. I stood in the middle of the basket beside the evergreen with the ball in my hand. I took a deep breath to calm myself down from all the events happening in the two days. In...out...ah. I started to dribble. I shot, swoosh...i made the three point. I am also part of the basketball team at school, but sadly I was probably what they thought of as the worst one. Yep as in, last of the second string. I barely played many games, but I could shoot, I wanted to prove to them that year this. I shot five shots in the whole season. But really, the funny thing is, I did prove them wrong. All five shots I made at home, all five shots made it. Yep I was a one-hundred percent guy for the season. Zero turnovers, one hundred percent in the free throw line and yes I did make two shots at the free throw line.  
I grabbed the bouncing ball and picked it up, dribbling it around, behind my back and so forth. I did a couple crossovers and shot it around mid range, again the same expected...swoosh. Oh...and all five of my shots went right through the net, three of them flipped the net.  
After an intense workout, I walked back to the front, but before I wanted to see my cat.  
"Hey buster, I know your at peace now in your cat heaven, but you think you could help me out. Yeah I know...things got really hard these past few days, saving a rainbow pony from death, then having her disappear when she told me that she would stay." I looked down at the stone that I made for him, it was just a cement circle with various pieces of the house and broken clay pot pieces that we had found in the front field. "I...I just do not know…" my words were cut off by a loud noise coming from the barn. I turned to see what it was, I couldn't tell though because of the angle of my view, so the noise must have been coming from behind there. I dropped the basketball, and ran to the barn. I was about halfway to the barn until I heard growling. Oh shit what is that? I saw my dads compound bow and arrow pouch, I picked it up just in case there was something hostile there. I went down to the barn to find it empty. Must have been my damn imagination, hell a whole bunch of stuff has happened. Then I heard a whimper. I ran down past the barn where the woods was.  
There she was...Rainbow dash, but she didn't look that good. Her what was, broken wing was now bleeding, and so was her back hooves. Then I heard the growling and rainbow tremble in fear. She was on the ground with her back hooves slightly off the ground.  
"y-you s-stay back n-now," she tried to act tough. And there it was...it was a pair of coyotes. Both walking around Dash in a circle, showing their menacing, long piercing teeth. One came at her and she kicked it with one of her hooves. After though she must have hurt part of her leg, as she whimpered in pain. I have to do something!  
I took an arrow and tried to draw the bow. Oh shit this bow is a sixty pound. I couldn't do anything with a sixty pound! I was not strong enough to pull it back. I kept trying, nothing. Another one of the coyotes tried to come at her, but she used the other back hoof and hit him square in the face. Again though her other hoof must have taken the damage as she cried in pain this time. Come on Anthony you dumb fuck, just pull it all the way! I kept pulling it, nothing just nothing!  
The first coyote started to diminish the circle size and started to gain on dash. Now or never...I pulled one last time...got it! Finally having it pulled back I took a second to aim and shot it. It was almost like in slow mo as the arrow released from the string. It wiggled and then straitened, making its way right toward the first coyote. It pierced right through his neck and the coyote fell to the ground. The other one now looking at me. Oh crap Anthony, do it again quicker this time. I pulled it successfully again with another arrow from my dads pouch, I aimed. The coyote jumped at me, I shot it before it could get a couple feet from me and it landed with a thud. I shot the second one strait through the head. I did it!  
I ran over to Rainbow and see how she was. Her hooves were bleeding badly, there was already a stain, she must have lost a lot of blood.  
"Its ok Rainbow I am here." I never saw so much blood pour like this. I tried to stop it with my hands. "I am going to help you, no worries." I said optimistically.  
"Anthony...I need to t-tell you s-s-something." She looked like she was on her death bed.  
"no...no no, rainbow you are not going to die." I took off my shirt and ripped it to put it around the wounds. Blood still gushed out and quickly stained my shirt quickly. My hands were covered in the blood of my favorite mare.  
"I-I want you to know…" Before she could finish, another coyote jumped from the bush behind me. It knocked me to the side. I tried to get an arrow ready as I stood up, I felt my pouch, I had no arrows left. No...this can't be.  
"Rainbow!" I screamed. All I heard was the coyotes teeth piercing the cyan ponies chest. She cried in pain so loudly, I bet my parents would hear it. As I acted on instinct I ran probably the fastest I ever did to grab the hatchet I knew my dad kept near the middle part of the barn. I grabbed the shiny, and newly sharpened ax and ran with it over to where rainbow was. When I got there...there.  
The coyote was done with rainbow, as I looked in horror, the cyan mare's whole chest was teared open, most of the organs were gone, probably eaten by the coyote. Blood was oozing slowly out of her ripped chest on to the green grass. Her small intestine uncoiled, her heart, gone, her whole bodies inside was bloody and with puss. Sh-she-she's...d-d-dead…


	6. Chapter 5: Weeping Rage

**A/N:** Hey everypony! this ones kinda short, but ill update tomorrow. The chapter title really explains this one, so ill let you read this. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: weeping rage**

I fell to the ground on my knees seeing with my own eyes, a ripped apart bloody pony. The coyotes whole face was smothered in blood, the blood of Dash's. It had enjoyed the snack, while it menacingly licked its chops, I was weeping in tears.

"No…no." I couldn't help but cry, and cry for my favorite mare. "I actually l-loved you R-Rainbow…" I tried to say as tears shed from my eyes, Dripping on the cyan mares dead body. I looked over to the coyote, the one who did this.

"YOU!" I yelled at the coyote with rage in my mouth. "You are the one who dragged the poor injured mare here! You killed her! YOU, killed her!" I had the face of an enraged kamikaze. I stood up, with the hatchet sliding down to my hand. "I am going to kill you!" I yelled at the now scared coyote. I started to build up a raging force, so bad it overtook my whole body, soul and mind. I started to run towards the coyote. He noticed quickly what I was doing and started to try to run away. My raging speed though was catching up, the coyote running for his dear life.

"You bastard!" I shouted at the coyote, the hatchet still swaying in my hand ready. As I caught up to the coyote, the coyote made a quick turn, oh but it couldn't fool an enraged me. I turned just as quickly with it. I leaped forward as I and the coyote was running. I pulled my hatchet up, ready to swing down in to the running coyote. I swung as hard as I could and went right through the lower back of the coyote. He cried in pain and lost his footing, sliding hard against the ground as was I in back.

I was the first to get up very quickly, the coyote whimpered. It must have injured its foot, there was no escape now. I pulled out the bloody hatchet from its lower back, earning another howl of pain. I took it and swung down in his chest, the same place he bit open rainbow. I swung aimlessly, Up and down the hatchet went...blood splattered across my whole body with each motion. After probably the tenth time I came down on him, he was already dead. He was dead the third time I swung down on him. My body now covered with both the coyotes and my mare-friends blood. The coyote was already dead, but I still was angry. The anger pounded against my chest.

"More, you must keep going, it is not dead yet…" I looked back at the bloody coyote, indeed my rage was right. The coyote was alive, or so I thought. In reality, the coyote had been dead. It had been dead when I first swung at it. Still, my anger towards the beast kicked in as I started to chop the neck off, Each swing, I could here the cracking of the bones in his neck. In the anger-like void, the coyote was suffering. Not only bleeding more than Rainbow had, but suffocating from a lack of oxygen with each swing to its air tube. After the third swing, the whole head came off, yes the coyote head.

It rolled to the side and stopped. "Finally...it is dead." The voice said inside me.

I looked to myself, _this isn't me?_ I looked, realizing what I did to the poor coyote. His ribcage was cut in numerous place from my random swinging. His stomach, opened and leaking acids, its whole body was bloody and smelled like a dead body.

"What have I done…" I said to myself. I kneed again down and sadly cried. Every time I looked at my hands, those bloody hands, I knew, I was no better than that coyote.

"There is nothing...there is nothing…" these words kept repeating, I lied right next to the dead mare now, holding her on the unopened side of her chest. As I cried in her fur, the same words came. "There is nothing...there is nothing…" I passed out.

 _It was a funeral, or so I thought...all of rainbow's friends had attended, even Gilda the griffon. All were weeping, Derpy and Scootaloo looked like they were gonna die from it. I must be in the church in Ponyville. The priestess, Whiteheart, had just made an entrance. She herself must have been crying, tears were still visible on her face. She knew rainbow as well when she was a filly._

 _"Attention," all the crying ponies looked up to the sad Priestess. "This day has all been...very hard for us all, has it not. Well, let me give you all hope...Dainbow Dash will be in a better place now. She was happy for all her life, and she had six great best friends...Twilight, will you speak about your beloved friend Rainbow."_

 _She, still crying, nodded and rose from one of the seats, she made her way to the podium in the front of the church._

 _" *sniff* *sniff* h-hi everypony…" no response unless you call endless sobbing one. "I Want you all to know, Rainbow Dash was an amazing pony." a tear ran down her face, hitting the podium and making an uneasy sound. "Yes she might have been a bragger and a know-it-all, but she was loyal, brave and something anypony could look for." As she stepped down off the podium, Whiteheart made herself get up to ask._

 _"Would any other pony like to talk about this moment." At first no one responded, then a brave but crying Scootaloo came forward. She walked towards the podium, everypony had their eyes fixated to her._

 _"Um...I know this might be...a sad time for all of us…" she took a deep breath. "But, I want us to recognize some of the best moments for Rainbow. One time, when Applejack and applebloom were doing a camp trip, I thought it would be a great idea to prove Rainbow Dash I was cool enough for her. Ha, ha...turned out when she did those scary stories at night, I was actually scared. She found me before I almost fell off a cliff." Everypony gasped of the sound of this. Scootaloo being in a death situation? "Well she saved me from that fall...and you know what she told me," tears started running from her eyes, she was crying as she was about to talk. "S-she told me…that s-she w-was even s-scared when she was a little f-filly…she...s-she took me under...h-her w-w-wing that night." she couldn't finish as the great moments of her and Dash came in mind. She stopped and ran out of the church crying._

 _"there is nothing...there is nothing...there is nothing." I looked to see Rainbow, just like she was in a coffin. Nopony dared to look, but I saw._

 _"You left me!" she jumped out of the coffin as she said these words._


	7. Chapter 6: Dreaming

**A/N:** Hey everypony! thanks for 50+ views so far, i hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic. As always, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: dreaming**

I awoke to myself in a sweat, and the TV on. I looked at the clock and noticed it was one thirty. _Wow I hope that was a dream._

"Hey mom, why didn't you get me to eat lunch?"

"Oh sorry Anthony but you looked fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"ok thanks," I replied back. I must have been dreaming that whole thing. No wonder, the TV show that was on was in a funeral scene and people were crying, not ponies. _So thats how it happened._ _Oh shit I forgot to get Rainbow Dash._

"Hey mom, I'm going to play some basketball, I will be in, in like thirty minutes ok?"

"But don't you want to eat your sandwich?" I looked at the ham and cheese. My stomach was definitely saying no after imagining such gruesome events, maybe I could give it to rainbow.

"Yeah thanks, ill take it and eat it outside." I took the sandwich in my hand and walked like I did in my dream. I went to the greenhouse and opened the door to thankfully find a sleeping Rainbow Dash still on the table.

"Phew," I said aloud when I closed the greenhouse door. She didn't awake from either my noise or the door being shut, so I thought I might do something to. I walked over to the sleeping light blue mare. I almost thought I could hear her snoring, but Rainbow Dash does not snore, right? Her mane's light colors of the rainbow glimmered as it was being touched by the sun. I put the sandwich on the other part of the table, and took my two fiercest awakening weapons out, my fingers.

As I encroached the sleeping pony, I lightly tickled her chest, trying to forget the bad dream I had. She was getting restless with each tickle. Finally a smile then appeared on her. Then I started to hear giggling, she opened her eyes to see me tickling her,

"Ha ha...Anthony, ha ha… p-please, ha ha...stop."

"Not until you surrender." I knew this was hard for dash to surrender, I mean she is wanting to be the best pony and if she admitted defeat, she wouldn't be that.

"I am not giving...ha ha…up that easily ha ha,"

"Okay, you asked for it," I began moving my hands to her sides, definitely a soft spot. Once the first finger touched her short, soft blue fur, she was laughing hard.

"Okay okay, ha ha...I s-surrender." I slowly stopped tickling her. She then began to regain herself after the tickle attack.

"So where have you been? I have been sleeping her for an hour waiting for you."

"ha sorry, just accidentally fell asleep and had a bad nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah," I tried to imply I did not want to discuss it any further.

"About what?"

Um...you know, the usual jump scare and wake up in sweat nightmare." she looked at me funny at first.

"Um Anthony? I may not be Applejack, but I know when you are lying."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes," I took a deep breath before starting to talk about what happened. Her facial expressions were funny because of my mom, to scared and even shedding a tear herself. I left out the part where I said I loved her, I don't think she know what I mean about my true feelings for her, and she probably wouldn't accept it.

When I got to the enraged part of me going mad, she kinda looked at me in horror at first, but when I said I woke up in a sweat and it was all a dream, she was ok.

"Wow...i...just do not know what to say,"

"Yeah but that is not the weird part, I have had visions of your friends, talking about your disappearance in the library, and a funeral."

"Woah that is creepy."

"Yeah but the funeral one was all part of the dream, I never knew you took Scootaloo under your wing." She was shocked when she heard me speak this.

"How do you know?"

"Like I said, vision."

So these things, could happen?" she was freaked out know, she looked at me with her eyes glazed to mine in fear.

"Rainbow, I will protect you till the end, you are a friend to me." _More than a friend I wish._

She gave me a hug with her left wing, "Thanks Anthony."

"Oh I was wondering…" I looked over to the sandwich and grabbed it. If you would like a ham and cheese sandwich."

"Yes I am starving," I gave her the sandwich and she began gobbling it down. I chuckled to the fact rainbow didn't have good manners, but who cares! After finally finishing the last bite, she said with a mouthful of the sandwich still lodged in her mouth. "This is great, thanks."

"No problem Dash." there was an awkward silence for the time she was still chewing the white bread crust, to the point when she gulped it down. "So…"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, just thinking of something to say."

"Maybe you could ask, why do I stare at you so often, or...do I really smell like the rainbow?"

"Um...yes the first one and I already know how amazing your aroma is, it does smell like there was such thing as a sweet smelling rainbow." She started to blush a cherry red, but I couldn't see it because she hid it by the time I moved my head to see her.

"Well, I stare at you, because…it is kinda hard to explain."

"Try me." I replied. She laughed, such a hilarious laugh.

Hmm...well the first time I did was when I first saw you, and was shocked someone was there. Then the other time when you tried to help me. And then the other time you saved me from the…" She just started to look down to the ground of the greenhouse, not wanting to say what she did.

"It's okay Dash, I am just happy I was able to save you," I gave her a warm gesture and put my hand on her shoulder. She gave me a short smile and said.

"Thanks, though I am truly sorry for what I did, it wasn't like me..."

"Oh yes it was." cutting her off. I laughed and she just gave a weak smile to the pun. "So how are we going to get you back into my room?"

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well…there is a back door for the bathroom isn't there? So why don''t you take me through there and rush around to your room." I smacked myself in the face.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that, you seem to be getting well versed in my house schematics." She looked at my weirdly.

"In English." I looked at her with a kind of mad face for her saying that. I just put that aside though and told her.

"Basically you know my house very well now."

"Oh."

"Oh and sorry for not telling you about that dream in the library earlier, I was going to but I forgot about it till now."

"It's all right."

"So when do you want to go."

"Sooner the better." she said, and at that I picked her up gently, being careful of her right wing. Her broken wing looked a little better, it seemed to have straitened itself a bit more during when I left her in the greenhouse. As we left the greenhouse I went up the stairs, being careful of the window each time and making sure no one was there. As I got close to the bathroom door, trouble arose. It was my mom, she was coming from around the house. I ducked with Rainbow in my arms as close to the ground as possible.

"Sh." I told her quietly, showing my finger over my mouth, she nodded. My mom was humming a tune and had her gardening clothes on, she was looking around, probably admiring the country life we lived in. Funny, because she headed for the front field, the same way she did in my dream...no matter though. She went by us, but I swear she thought something was off. Once she was a noticeable distance away towards the front, I got back up and picked up Dash. I opened the bathroom door, no one. I thought I heard my dad laughing in the bedroom next to it.

"He's probably watching his favorite show M*A*S*H." I whispered into Dash's ear. She giggled quietly when she heard my dads laughter a little louder as we came to the hallway. Once I got to the corner, I peeked over carefully. I saw my dad in bed, watching TV as I thought. Good thing the door was partially closed, which means his face was unseen, which also meant he couldn't see us.

Instead of running it, I made my way slowly, trying to tip-toe my way to my room. _Thank god there are no squeaky wood boards down this hallway._ My door was already slightly ajar. I pushed it open to find my room as usual, a mess.

From my perspective, the bed was in front of me, still with sheets everywhere as I never make my bed. Also, in front of the bed was a shelf. In that shelf were lots of things. Little figurines of Pokemon, bottle caps, glass figures, books, Bakugan, legos and a stingray tail. On the top of the shelf was a fish tank. There was only fish in that small tank. I bought it about five years ago and easily expanded its life expectancy. It was called a dragonfin. Though it looked more like an eel, I thought it looked cool and bought it.

To the right of me was a dresser, filled with all my clothes. On top of the dresser lied a Hess race car, a large amount of foreign coins in a broken old safe and one of those old robots that when filled with double A batteries, would move around and could shoot fake lasers.

To the left of me lied a whole bunch of junk on the floor including but not limited to, an old pair of Jays that were to small for me, watercolor paper and other artsy stuff, and my school backpack. Even further right was a little stand where I had my trophies at. Most of them were in athletics, sounds familiar?

On the bottom of that trophy lied a open shelf, filled with binders. Now you might be thinking, why would I have filled binders of paper? Actually it was filled Pokemon binders. Six of them to be exact, about 2,670 cards.

To the right of the trophy stand, was my cleanest part of my room. It was a wooden work table and on top of it lied a light table. This is where I have been drawing lots of things, including ponies. Not bad drawings either.

To the right of that was another table, only circular. It had my 2006 MacBook pro on it, its lid still shut, yet it was asleep. I could tell because the light on the little hinge to open it was illuminated, and it pulsed in a low to high light. If you went right from that then you hit the shelves. I closed the door with my foot, and laid Rainbow Dash down on my messy bed.

"So since you didn't get a good look at my room now, why don't you take a look." She looked at me and showed me a "Not bad idea." she began to look around starting with the dresser and then going right. As she turned her neck from left to right, I could hear a sense of awe. I looked at her...her eye giving off a vibrant glow, trying to look at every spot in my room. I saw a smile on her face and knew she saw the trophies.

"Are those, yours?"

"Yep, all of them."

"Please tell what I think they are in." she began to get excited, her whole body felt the sensation as her wings began to go up and down in a quick pace. Her hooves were moving excitedly and her magenta colored eyes widened in excitement.

"Calm down pinkie...yes they are in athletics," at the sudden word of athletics she began to become over excited. Like a little kid that ate the pound of candy he was given for Halloween, she began to mess my sheets up in more of an extent than I thought possible. Her wings jolt back and forth so quickly, I swear she was a blue hummingbird. Her mouth smiled, a large unforgivable smile. "Don…"

"Omygoshomygoshomygoshomygoshomygoshomygoshomygosh." for the sake of you reading this, I stopped there, but she continued to say this. While she was annoyingly saying her "thing", I was trying to tell her to stop, but she couldn't calm down. She kept repeating and repeating the same three words over and over again. But I thought of something smart.

"Oh no my dad!" at this, she instantly stopped and almost jumped and hit the roof. She looked to the door to find no one was there and that it was still closed.

"Hey!" she said in an annoyed tone. _Thank Celestia that worked_.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't stop saying three words."

"Sorry. But are they really?"

"For the second and probably third time y-e-s, yes!"

"O...MY...GOSH…" she said slowly and only once. "What are they in for?"

"One is 1st place in fifth grade track, I did a mile in five minutes. She looked at me in awe as I said the time. The other is a basketball trophy, which I got this year. The other is a golfing trophy, and another one is not athletic but a reading trophy from fourth grade."

"AHA! So you are a bookworm." she shouted and pointed a hoof at me.

"Guilty as charged, but at least I didn't secretly try reading," _ohhhhhhh!_

"Shut up," she said in a playful voice. "Hey what is that?" she pointed at the table.

"That is a light table, you use it for drawing."

"What do you draw?" I took a small gulp at the sound of the question. Ever since before I knew ponies were real, I drew them. One is a really nice watercolor of Vinyl Scratch. The others are in colored pencil, before I got watercolor pencils. I had Vinyl, AJ, Lyra, Bon Bon, Twilight. But...the one thing that scared me the most were my favorite drawings…the ones with Rainbow in it. One was a very amazing drawn Dash with her saving the Wonder bolts and Rarity, but that wasn't the one that scared me. I had a drawing of dash...with a sexual like face, yes I admit it. She was sitting on the cloud hoof on her head and laying on her side. Her mane, so vibrant and filled with color, along with her tail. Her eyes gave off a sense of, "Oh yes I am sexy," idea. I also added her name on the top, along with the moon with Nightmare Moon still in it. Also the sun in the top right corner of the page. I thought of a very sexual yet catchy modo for this paper, "We got all night."

For being silent for more than five seconds, "Whats wrong?"

"Huh...oh nothing, just, um…"

"Show me," she demanded with a straight face. I opened the door below the light table and gave her the papers of my drawings. She was shocked to see each picture. I couldn't tell when she observed them whether she was going to buck me out of the house, or like them. I watched nervously as each picture was being presented to her eyes. A huge amount of shock hit her face as she came to the last picture, the one I dreaded most of. I couldn't look, I closed my eyes...waiting for her to yell at me.

"Damn I look good…" _What? Wait...she...liked it? No, she must be tricking me, I'm going to be sent to the next world._ I opened my eyes to see her staring at me.

"Did you draw these?"

"Y-yes." I said as my words came out trembling, as my fingers were as well.

"Why?" she asked.

"Its hard to explain." Then she showed me a hoof telling me to sit down next to her.

"I think I have time for this one." I took another large gulp. I sat down next to the mare, my whole body glazed with sweat.

"Well, you see...I first got involved with the show when one of my friends did. I decided to be curious and watch an episode, I liked it. After that I started to get to know all of you better, all six of you. As I watched episode by episode, I was fond of your bravery, loyalty and amazingly funny attitude. But when I watched the episode where you performed a sonic rainboom, I liked you even more. I started to grow fond of you and when my dad got me the light table, who else not to draw other than you. I want you to know you were my first drawing Rainbow, that one." I pointed to the sexual one, the one on top.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Look if you want to punch me or whatever do it now." She looked at me funny.

"Why would I do that?" I took a breather at those words, and I also stopped protruding sweat from my glands.

"Because...the way I showed you...I…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I was scared to, of mine and your own feelings."

"huh? Your feelings?" I didn't want this conversation to go any farther…I don't want to say those three words, I don't want to be turned down, no not this.

"Because…"

"Yes?"

Because...I l-l…" _I can't do this! Why me being rejected. Why me getting this pain of rejection and sorrow!_ "Because I love you!" I shouted at her.

 _Did he just say? Did he just say he...loved me? No, this can't be right, none of this is right! I don't know what to do! Why me Celestia. Anthony is such a great guy, how am I supposed to say...no. Do I say I love you back? I don't really have feelings for him, do I? No, this is to soon._

Rainbow was speechless, her body showed no emotion, no movement, nothing. "Look, I became attached to you the first time I saw you. Your...so cool. I wanted to be the athlete you are, I want to be the one boasting...but clearly…" As I tried to finish my confession…

"I...I am...I don't know how to put this...but, I- d-don't...love you back…"

 _No no no no no...she said it, no! For once in my life I admitted my love for someone and this is where it gets me! She doesn't love me...She doesn't love me._

As she mentioned those words, I slumped, and slumped lower and lower on the bed until I was laying down flat, looking up to the white colored ceiling. There was complete and udder silence for the past few minutes. _What do I do...I...can't live without her...she is a part of my life now._ "Rainbow...don't say those words, I thought you really liked me…" she took a deep breath, almost like how twilight calms down with stress.

"I like you Anthony...you are cool...but love you? No…"

"But what about the moment when you hugged me."

"Im sorry, you are a great friend, I like you..but…"

As it came to a reality in my brain, the pieces fit together. _Maybe that dream had a lot more to deal with than just that. Maybe the ripping of her chest and heart, is a representation of me becoming heartbroken, it has happened around the same time the coyotes would have attacked. My visions were true...they had to be. But how about the funeral dream...i don't want rainbow dying…whether she doesn't like me or not._

I didn't know whether to walk out of the room, or just weep next to her. I felt like crying, but there was nothing, not a tear, for I knew this would happen...me, being together with a pony? It could have never happened…

 _"Anthony?" I said, trying to see if he was still okay. I mean what else was I supposed to do? I have responsibilities, another life, and right now...there is no feeling of love for him._

 _I saw him face the other way of me on his side. Was he going to cry? I don't want him to cry from my words...why Celestia! I feel like crying myself now._

As I sat to the side, a tear was coming to my eyes, I couldn't stand this feeling...the feeling of being heartbroken. I could hear her start to tear up crying…why was she crying? She was the one that broke my heart. I wanted to give her a hug, but I just didn't have the feeling myself. We wept for a long time, a really long time.

By the time I was done, my whole face and shoulder sides were soaked from each drop of a tear. I turned my body to look at Rainbow, she was still crying. I managed to be a man and took my hand and held it against her cheek. She still cried while I held her, tears running now on my hand.

"Don't cry Dashie…" It seemed she started to stop as the cries more became hiccuping sobs. "I don't want you to cry, you told me the undeniable truth, its ok, I might be heartbroken, but were are still friends...right?" She finally stopped her sobs and looked at me in the eyes, both are eyes hurt and partially bloodshot from all the tearing.

"T-thank you...I just don't have that type of feeling...towards you." I took my now wet fingers and palm of her left cheek, I held it to her.

"Friends…"

"Of course." She immediately responded and gave me her right hoof.

"So...now what?" I asked questionably. I really had no clue on what to do...i guess just wait and say my goodbyes to the Rainbow mare, forever. Each time I reflected on that word in my mind, forever.


	8. Chapter 7: Truth be told

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the late update, to busy with ponystep and school, but here it is! Hope you guys enjoy this, as it gets more into depth. Now read!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Truth be told**

"Anthony! Dinner is ready!" my mom shouted her voice through the closed door. I looked again at the mare I had a crush on, and forever will...forever. I left my room without voice, without saying one single word to her after the handshake.

I opened the door and closed it right after I got out so the mare couldn't be spotted. "Spaghetti I see," I said with a dim voice, my words sounded...like nothing, absolutely nothing. My dad just came with his plate of spaghetti, a large sum I might add. I loved spaghetti... _dammit Anthony...never ever say that word ever again._ I hoped the enjoyment of my moms homemade and delicious cooking like always would cheer me up...i didn't. My mom started to become concern with the, "no conversation and blank face."

"Are you alright?" I glanced over to my mom, a look of worry had struck her face. I gave her an unmistakable lie...a smile...and these three words.

"I am fine."

"You know, I just got done doing this estate sale and boy, do they have some great antiques in that house." As my dad began the conversation up, my mom washed her fears away with the abrupt speaking of my dad, and my lie.

"Oh yeah, where is this appraisal located at?"

"Up near the beach side, a very beautiful house I should say." After a load of small talk I couldn't bear to hear any more of this nonsense. All the thoughts in my head were being scrambled and fried like eggs. I rose from my chair, the fork accidentally hitting the table and interrupting the conversation.

"I'm gonna get some more spaghetti from the kitchen." I immediately started to walk to the kitchen with my empty plate. As I kept walking my way towards the kitchen, I couldn't help thinking about the word forever. I started to pile up spaghetti on my plate, I thought I might see if Rainbow would like it. Once I poured the somewhat thick marinara sauce to even up the spaghetti, I made my way back to the circular table, preparing for some more boring small talk. As I sat down with my large sum of my spaghetti, I always get that look from my dad like, "How can you even eat that much."

I will admit, I was skinny, but only slightly below average. I made up with it in height already being six feet tall. As I began to chow down on my second handful, a sense of noise came across my head. I don't know what or why, but something...just something.

 _I looked around Anthony's room again, glancing at his whats called computer for a second, I think it was still on? I tried to carefully slide myself out of the bed and be sneaky. I could hear his dad talk through the doors...something called an estate sale? Any-who, I took my back hooves first and put them down, I could feel some blood rushing down towards them, I had been sitting in bed for a while now. I felt like I was sturdy enough to be on my own hooves for a bit. I slid my fore-hooves down towards the floor._

 _As I put weight on my legs again, there was a slight amount of pain, but I pressed on. I took each step one at a time, I felt like Ol Granny Smith now. I sat in the wooden stool Anthony must have used for both drawing and being on his computer. I sat my but down and looked at the weird machinery. I hit one of the many buttons, it made a noise and magically came to light._

 _"What magic is this?" I said aloud. I looked and accidentally touched this thing in the middle, it moved some weird item on the screen. As I moved it back and forth, I was curious. "So then what does this other button do next to it. As I clicked The button below the pad, it clicked on one of the things on the screen. It made slight noise. I clicked again to stop it, hoping no one heard it. I moved the thing to The bottom of the screen, something then magically showed up...a bar. I looked through it and saw this weird one on the right. I clicked it...and I was surprised more than ever to find out what it was._

As I just finished my second plate of spaghetti, I was thinking about thirds but decided not to do it. I left a little for rainbow to try. I thanked my mom for the dinner, and I walked back into my room. Of course I couldn't, my dad stopped me and asked me if he wanted to play a game of pig. _How could I say no, he usually never likes to play basketball with me?_

"Yeah lets play," I grabbed the ball next to me...a Jordan ball. It was a really nice ball, it was a bit small compared to the others though. As I went outside with my dad opening the porch door, I had another cold chill, a chill like something important is happening.

"I win!" I said as my dad air-balled the three pointer.

"Whatever."

"Play again?" and as what I always asked, he replied the same way as any other time we had played.

"Nope." _Ugh why not? Every time he does this to me._ I began walking back up to the porch, it was getting dark, around seven O' clock. I opened the living room door to find no one in the living room, and the TV still on. I turned the TV off and made my way to my bedroom.

As I thought, I opened the door to see Rainbow, tired and taking a nap. I took a seat next to her and rubbed her side with my hands. She started to awake, and finally noticing me here.

"Had a good nap Dash?" I asked with a smile on my face. I wanted to completely forget what happened today and move on with the future. She looked at me with sleepy, baggy eyes.

"*yawn* yep, never better."

"Glad to hear it." She was able to stand herself up on the bed.

"No wonder I slept so good, your room is the color of the sky." I just remembered to, the largest and most visible thing in my room and we were discussing the smaller things, ha ha.

"Ha ha yep, it is such a soothing color, and it is the color of your fur." She looked at herself to see such a similarity between the two. It was practically the same.

"No wonder you picked it." she said in a sarcastic tone. _Was she implying that I was obsessed with her?_

"Uh...no, just that was the color my parents picked, I think." _Did I pick it? I can't remember if I did or not. Still I didn't even know about Rainbow Dash when I did._

"Fine, still I understand," I was about to burst like a soda rocket, but I didn't want ti go off on just unknown words. Even though I felt like hot steam was coming out of my ears I remained calm.

"So I was wondering...oh that reminds me," I opened the door and ran out, I grabbed the plate of spaghetti from the kitchen. I came running back with a small sum of spaghetti on a plate, the fork edge engulfed with the pasta so it didn't fall. "Do you know what spaghetti is?"

"No, clue." she said.

"Well here it is." I held it out to her. She looked at it quizzically.

"So...how do I eat this?"

"So you take the fork," I grabbed the fork and started to show her a demonstration of eating pasta. "Then, you take the fork, put it in the spaghetti and twist it. Once the fork has grabbed on the spaghetti, you can insert it into your mouth."

"Thanks for the lesson, but I don't have fingers like you."

"Oh yeah…" I did a little laugh and she just looked at me in rudeness. "well if you don't mind, I could feed it to you…" there was a slight pause, I admit it seemed weird, but what else are you supposed to do, let her starve.

"Fine," she said with an attitude. I gathered some spaghetti onto the fork and showed it to her.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I slowly made it go into her mouth, she took a bite of it, with intuition, some of the spaghetti wasn't fully in her mouth, but she slurped it up. She looked at me in surprise as she chewed the pasta, she took a gulp and looked at me.

"That...is really good. Who made it?"

"I wish I could take the honor, but my mom made it."

"She can really make this...what you call it?"

"Spaghetti." I corrected her. "Another bite?"

"Please." I spooned another handful of spaghetti, this time she had it all in her mouth, she chewed it with awe in her eyes.

"Bye the way...if you don't go out to eat that often, then what do you eat and how?" With a mouthful of pasta…

"Well I usually go to Fluttershy's cottage for a meal, sometimes though I cook." That hit me with shock.

"You...cooking, no offense Rainbow but you don't seem to be the master-chef."

"Well, nor do you...but then again my mom was a great cook and so is yours, I guess it is hereditary."

"Oh that reminds me...i have to make you some pancakes tomorrow morning."

"Yes please, if your mom can cook this good, then you must be able t cook twice as good." I smiled at her, she just complimented me.

"So what do you cook?" She gulped down and looked at me again.

"Have you ever heard of, the roy-g-biv?"

"Well thats not a dish, it stands for the seven colors of the rainbow."

"Yeah I just call it that." It is a Hay-burger with all on and Mayo, and ketchup, and mustard. But you want to know the secret of it all." I nodded. "Well, I might have taken some water from Rainbow falls and used it to make the hay-fries...and In the burger are Slices of Zap-apples."

"Sounds delicious," I said as my mouth was already starting to salivate. After a while, she was done eating the spaghetti, I took the plate and moved it over to the kitchen sink. The sink was piled up from the bottom and up, filled with dishes, silverware and cups. I placed the plate on the top, being careful it wouldn't slide, _my mom has a Huge amount of dishes to do._ Walking back in the room I asked her, "Have you ever had donuts?" She gave me a shake left and right for a no.,"you haven't lived." I said as I walked again to the kitchen. I looked on he top of the fridge, there they were, half a dozen glazed Crispy Creme donuts. I took the box in my hands and once again made the way to my room. I jumped onto the bed and opened up the box of donuts.

"These are donuts," the little bits of sunlight that shined through the blinds surrounded the donuts, making it show off its gorgeous transparent glaze. Rainbow took one in her hooves.

"Ew..they are sticky."

"Sorry, the glaze is probably melting from your body heat, that and they have been sitting on the top of the refrigerator. I promise you, they may feel sticky, but they taste amazing." She trusted my word and dove into one with her mouth. This time her wings stiffened because she has head over heels for them. She gobbled the first down.

"Your right, I haven't lived at all." I chuckled and took a donut for myself. I ate the sticky donut, enjoying each bite of the sweet sugary glaze. Once I was done, I licked my fingers off. Just as I was halfway through my donut, she took another one.

"Slow down, leave some for the rest of us," I joked. She giggled, _it has been a while since I heard that giggle, oh did I miss it._

I finished my donut, and also took another one. "Look at yourself," We both looked at each other, our mouthes filled with both laughed at Rainbow's little back-pun.

"Hey, I'm just following my favorite mare," giving her an eyebrow.

"Oh so now I'm the one, I thought it was Aj, or maybe even Lyra." I didn't know whether she was still joking, or actually jealous. I stopped my chewing and asked her a serious question.

"rainbow...are you, jealous?" She stopped chewing as well, she took a gulp.

"What!? Me, Jealous...no." I could she wasn't fully being honest, her wings didn't relax since I asked her one of her hooves was moving nervously.

"Look Dash, I admit I love all my drawings, but yours is the first, and will always be the best and my most favorite one." I took out my phone and showed her the drawing again. "Then again, the Lyra drawing did spark something." she looked at me with shocking anger.

"You wouldn't." she said angrily. "I-I mean...go ahead, I don't care…"

"Ha ha I'm just teasing with you Rainbow." She took a breath of relief. "Well it is about eight O' clock, wanna hit the hay, as Applejack would say."

"I guess."

"What do you mean, I guess."

"I kind of wanted you to finish this…" she pointed over at my laptop. I didn't get it, I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I read the story Anthony, Storm Of Rainbows. Why not finish it? I am sure you have enough information now with all that we did."

"Yeah okay," I walked over to my MacBook, sat down and began typing.

I looked at the clock on my computer, eight thirty.

"Well, pretty much got everything that we have done so far." Rainbow had helped me through the talking scenes, she was good at remembering. I on the other hand had typed over 16 thousand words already. My fingers were cramped from pushing each letter key over and over again. I looked over at the exhausted mare.

"What a day." she said as she yawned.

"For sure, let me go put on some pajamas." I took a pair of clothes from my dresser and headed for the bathroom. I exchanged clothes and put on my comfortable PJ's. I threw the old clothes into the old clothes hamper and opened the bathroom door. I opened my own door and found rainbow practically ready to pass out. I tucked in the half asleep mare, she cuddled up with the sheets. I turned off the lights, and made my way into bed.

"Goodnight Rainbow," I whispered. She replied with a small 'goodnight' as she began to dream as I did.

 _Do you really think Anthony is the one you want to be with? Oh but you said no to him, remember? I saw myself up on a hill in Sweet Apple Acres. As the sun set, I lay rest on an apple tree. My body felt relaxing, not tense...perfect. As I lied there, guess who showed up...Anthony._

 _He brought over his pancakes like he suggested, and I saw he made a few adjustments along with it. "Here's pancakes and hash browns, I added them. I dove into the delicious smelling plate given to me. It all tasted so delicious, heck it was better than AJ's apple cider._

 _"Wow this is so delicious."_

 _"Of course it is, I made it." I giggled. Once we were finished with our plates he took them and set them aside. "Is there room for two on this apple tree. I nodded and scooted my wings and body over. As he sat close to me, I could feel his warm body heat wrap over my own, it was so...enjoyable. As I watched the sunset next to my favorite human, I couldn't help but feel something wrap around me. I looked and saw Anthony's arm around me. I didn't budge...it felt good. I wanted to get closer and decided to lay on his side. It seemed like he was enjoy it to, well that was dumb to say. I couldn't help but pause as Celestia shadowed the sun away from the horizon, Luna let out her full moon, bright and beautiful as always. Of course that wasn't everything that was bright and beautiful. The stars that were closest shined bright as well, they glimmered and twinkled on and off like lights. I felt in heaven, if there was such thing. It was perfect, to perfect. As I thought of actually accepting Anthony's love...I felt his side disappear. I fell to the grass, wondering where he disappeared to._

 _"Hello, Anthony?" He took me by surprise as he appeared right in front of me, and laid a small kiss on my cheek. I blushed, I blushed hard. Never have I felt such a great feeling inside of me. I wanted more, a lot more. I reached for him again, only this time to meet him lip to lip. As I kissed his gently lips for the first time, my mind practically melted away as feelings began to burst through my thinking process. His lips were so soft, warm, tasty? I dove in deeper, allowing our mouths now to connect. As our tongues danced around each others mouths, we had to break the kiss. I looked up to his hazel eyes, gorgeous hazel eyes. As I moved in for another passionate kiss with the man, I came across nothing. I opened my eyes to see he was gone._

 _All of the sudden I started to hear some demonic laughter, like King Sombra's deep creepy voice along with the weird voice of discord. I looked around to see where it was coming, nothing around me but the apple trees. Anthony then appeared, but different. His eyes were completely replaced with just blackness, and he had a devilish grin with him._

 _"Aww...does Dashie want another kiss…WELL TO BAD!" he yelled at me. He showed hatred, deep hatred. "For a whole year, all I have been thinking about is you Rainbow...you! And to think I could actually have my dream come true," he turned more innocent, his eyes returning to normal. I was about to say something until the darkness took over again, "But to find out…" his eyes widened and showed a angry face, he then pointed at me. "You rejected my love...my love!"_

 _"But I," I was interrupted by the cursed Anthony._

 _"No buts...you know your true feelings missy! And looks like you chose the wrong path…" he then disappeared. My mind quickly raced. I passed out._

 _I awoke to...looking up in the sky. I couldn't move my body, even though I looked perfectly fine. Wait a second, I was in the ground...oh no. "I think...i think I am being buried!" I shouted to myself_

 _"Help! Somepony help me!"_

 _"They can't hear you Rainbow." The voice of Anthony came in my head._

 _"Why are you doing this to me!?"_

 _"I'm not doing anything, it is you who chose this fate! It is you will die because of your own wrong doings! You deserve to die rainbow...i should have left you to the coyotes a long time ago." my heart sank from hearing that, a tear came to my eye, then another. I saw Anthony, now on top of me. He raised his hand and appeared, the hatchet he used to kill the coyotes with, Blood still partially wet on the blade. He smiled at me._

 _"Well…i did the right thing, didn't I?" He swung the axe right towards me forehead_

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!"_


	9. Chapter 8: Huh?

**A/N:** Hey everypony! yeah this is a short chapter, but it had to be. But don't worry, the next one will be good, promise. I hope you enjoy this little moment...now i should stop rambling so you can enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: huh?**

I awoke to a scream and the sound of lightning crackling nearby. I began to groggily get myself to awaken, clearly hating whenever I wake up in the middle of the night. I looked and saw Rainbow tossing and turning, _she must be having a nightmare._

"Rainbow wake up! Wake up Dash!" I pushed her around with my hands, she finally woke up in a startle. She looked scared, _what happened in that dream?_ She was breathing quickly and loudly, like a panting, frightened dog. Another crackle of lightning came close to the window, she jumped and latched right on to me. I hugged her in my arms, keeping her safe.

"It's okay Dash, what happened?" I began brushing through her mane like a comb, trying to relax her. As she relaxed, she still held onto me. Her seven colored mane felt so soft, like silk, and it smelled even better. I must have been pushing out aroma's from her hair because I could smell it now. She started to cry, _why?_

"N-nothing...i...just want to go back to sleep," she cried out.

"You can tell me."

"No...i just want some sleep."

"Okay Dash…" I got comfy on my side of the bed, and put the sheets back on. I was about five minutes away from being in perfect sleep when another lighting strike hit close again. I could hear rainbow yelp and then latch on to me on my back.

"Ugh rainbow!" I couldn't help it anymore and I just went off the bed and opened the door. I walked into the kitchen slightly pissed off, even though I should not have been. Thank goodness the door to the kitchen was open, only because my parents probably would have heard that since their room is right off the right side. I opened the fridge door to find the milk. I took the heavy gallon in my right hand and moved it onto the butcher block. I then grabbed a small dark blue, speckled white spotted glass from the cabinets and set it on the block as well. I opened the red top of the milk and began to pour the white liquid out. Once it was full, I put the milk back and walked out sipping the milk. As I came back into my room, Rainbow was in a fetal position, looked like she got scared out of her wits.

I sat my butt down on the stool, moving the mouse on the computer to give some more light off. The screen flicked on, it was still open to my fanfic. _I need to work on this thing._ I took another sip, and another...and then i was empty. I groaned, because i wanted some more, but the power of sleep deprivation was hanging over me, and I am lazy at night.

"Alright Rainbow, I am going to sleep now, ok," I said partially annoyed. She didn't respond, she still looked freaked out. I got up from the stool, leaving my glass on the circular table next to my laptop. I shut my laptop lid and began to climb back into the bed. I put the sheets on top of my body and rolled to my side, sleep I could finally allow. It must have been only a minute, when I heard the bathroom door open. Rainbow squeaked and jumped like a bat out of hell. The sheets partially flying off of my. I was about to give her all hell from my mouth, but before that...she spoke.

"Maybe...could you…hold on to me…please." her voice as quiet as Fluttershy. I was shocked when I heard this, _I thought she didn't like affection that much. I thought she didn't love me._ Then again who am I to second guess a chance to hold the mare of my dreams once again. I flipped around to face rainbow, I brought her body in. I knew tonight had something to do with that dream...something. Our bodies now touching, her head, nuzzled against my neck. It almost made me tickle to feel her fur against the sensitive spot. I held it in though. Her legs, wrapping around mine, like a cocoon, we were wrapped together. Her tail, was covering my legs like a second sheet. Our bodies emanating heat, intertwined and strengthened. My arms, under and around her as were her hooves and wings. We were snug tight, and I loved it. Her aroma made it easier to fall asleep, hell everything made me fall asleep easier. Before i did go to sleep however, I did a check through of all that happened. All the emotions i have let out this week, all the fun things with Rainbow. I could bet she had a sleeping smile, buried and touching my neck. I smiled as well, for this was the happiest night I had ever had...ever.


	10. Chapter 9: Another day of no parents

**A/N:** Wow, wow and wow! 100 views, thank you all so much! i can't even believe it. I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter of storm of rainbows! Cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Another day of no parents.**

I awakened, fully refreshed and with a large supply of energy. Rainbow and I were still cuddling together. I just wanted it to stay like this forever. Just as I thought, I looked and found a smile on Dash's face, I smiled as well. I just rested there, for probably the longest time I have ever just lied down somewhere without doing anything. Life has ups and downs, a wise man once said...he was right for sure. Well here came the downs as Rainbow Dash started to awaken from her dreary sleep. I acted again, awoken by her and let go.

We both yawned at first then stretched our feet, hooves, arms and wings.

"How'd you sleep?" Rainbow asked.

"Perfect," I replied in awe. I pulled out my phone and I looked at the time.

"Holy shit! Nine thirty, wow we have been getting some sleep, I would have sworn my parents would have woken me for breakfast."

"Maybe because you were to busy sleeping." she said in a sly tone. _Is she implying...never mind._ Me still in my pajamas, got out of bed and opened the door. _Huh? Silence...complete silence? That's odd._ I looked around in the living room.

"Whats up?" rainbow asked me.

"Odd...my parents seem to be not in the house." I looked around in the kitchen, on the refrigerator was a note. It said:

 _Dear Anthony, we will be gone by the time you wake up, I didn't want to wake you. Anyways, dad and I have work to do, we left you some eggo waffles in the fridge that you can microwave and we will be back after one. Bye._

 _-Mom_

 _"_ YES!" I shouted loud, not caring how much noise I made jumping up and down. I ran to the bedroom, jumped on it and held rainbow in my arms with excitement on her face.

"guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!"

"What!" she replied annoyingly and intrigued.

"We...have the whole time till one together alone!" I shouted merrily. She didn't take long to comprehend the words.

"YAY!" she shouted. "I can't believe we can be alone again, last time was great, I can't wait for this time because I know it will be e-pic!"

"So you want to have breakfast together?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes yes and yes!" she squealed. I went over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I saw the goo waffles mom was talking about. "Rainbow and I are not having this shit," I then cloed the fridge and went to my moms recipe book. I might talk to myself when I am in the kitchen mood ha ha. "Okay let's see...aha! There they are, banana pancakes, yummy. I saw that I had all the ingredients to make the batter. "Perfect!" Now where the dumb flour.

"Under here I'm guessing?" I looked over to see Rainbow standing before my eyes.

"Woah you can stand again, you look great," I said in awe.

"Stop flattering and make me some pancakes, I am hungry."

"Mind helping me make some?"

"Don't mind at all." And at that, the best cooking team you will ever see has just been invited to existence. I told her to grab the ingredients for the batter while I read it to her and also looked for fruits to add in other than bananas, if we have them anyways. I didn't know if we had bananas, oh well! Rainbow quickly gathered the materials needed to make the batter. I grabbed some fruit not limited to, raspberries, blueberries, and chocolate chips, no bananas *sad face*.

"I got two bowls out...one to mix the wet ingredients, then the dry. I added the wet ingredient all in, and then the dry ones. I then finally added them together and mixed, with Dash's mixing expertise skills of course. Finally it looked perfectly mixed. Rainbow asked me if we should keep mixing because of the lumps, I said that they would dissipate once you put them on the pan. Soon I poured the batter on and added the fruit. I flipped them once they were done on each side. By the time you said, pancakes, well...there was pancakes. All well stacked. I walked over to the table, pancakes in one hand, two plates in the other. I laid down the pancakes in front of Dash who was already sitting at the table. Her mouth watered as I set the delicious light and fluffy pancakes down. I then put the two plates down. I went back to the kitchen to grab the maple syrup.

"Whats that?" she asked as she pointed to the bottle of Massachusetts Maple syrup I got when I went down just before Rainbow came into my life.

"Its called maple syrup, now you might think it is weird because it's actually sap from a maple tree.

"And why would you want tree sap on your delicious pancakes?"

"Just try it," I said reassuringly. Since Rainbow couldn't help herself or feed herself with hooves I helped her with it all. I put two pancakes on both our plates, I then cut them with a knife in half and barely separated them. I then poured the sticky sap all over the pancakes, making sure I didn't use a lot though to upset the balance. She looked grossed out at first, but I was giving her the 'come on' by using my eyebrows and head up. I took a fork and knife and cut a piece off, I moved it into a pool of syrup that had already formed. Once dipped, I showed it to Rainbow. She opened her mouth accordingly and took a bite. At first she gave me the, 'did you just fucking poison me!' to the 'Holy shit thats great!'

"Well…"

"can you just feed me more now, this is delicious, mmm and with the fruits bursting flavor into your mouth like that, unbelievable!"

"Glad your happy." I said with a smile. Once rainbow was done with her two pancakes, I was about to have my own when she asked for two more. "Wow Rainbow, the things I have to do for you." I said sarcastically. She was just wiggling in the seat excitedly waiting for more, and clearly ignoring what I said as I sat two more pancakes on her plate. I fed them to her again and she loved it again. I tried to forget the syrup but she had caught me and insisted on putting it on. After what felt like forever, Rainbow was done with those two pancakes.

Having a large smile on my face, I could tell that was the sign for me to finally eat mine. Just as I picked up my delicious fluffy pancakes, "Um...could I have, some more?"

"Wait what?! No I made four for you and four for me, no more, I don't want you getting a belly ache because of my amazing cooking."

"It would of been worth it…" she frowned. I, of course being generous to a mare, gave a pancake to her.

"You owe me."

"Aww thanks…" she snarked at me. The living room was quiet except for the sounds of pancakes being thrown into our mouthes. I was finished with my three pancakes before Rainbow finished her one. _Must be saving the flavor by eating it slowly ha ha._

 _"_ That was a great breakfast don't you agree?" the reply I got was her muffled voice of agreement while she scuffled down the last piece of her pancake. I chuckled as she gobbled the last piece down comparing when she was savoring it before-hoof. _Oh no I'm using Equestrian language ah!_

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I dunno, how am i supposed to know when your world is totally different?" she said annoyingly.

"Damn, just asking, ever heard of video games?" I asked. She looked at me curiously, clearly not knowing what that was.

"nope." she replied.

"Wow you poor ponies," i said laughing. "Wanna see?" she gave me a nod and I got up from the table. As i sat down on the couch on the left side, she came and sat down next to me. She moved in closer to me as she sat down, it felt really awkward but who am i to say I don't love her! Actually, it kinda is cramped. "Rainbow, think you could stop squishing me so much?" she looked at herself and saw how close she got to me, she lightly blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry," she replied stuttering. Me being the teaser.

"You're cute when you stutter," the heat in her cheeks just grew more and more with each word.

"Sh-shut up!" she managed to sling out of her mouth.

"Still doing it," I tease her. She couldn't take much more as the sudden movement towards my body. She lifted my shirt and tickled me with her hooves. I thought her hooves would be hard, but really they were really soft, and ticklish. As the fur of her hooves started to brush up against my chest in an uncomfortable way, i couldn't help myself but just giggle under my breath from the touch. As she laid her hooves on my side, slowly moving the up to my armpits. The closer she made my way to my armpits, the more my giggling would get louder from my mouth. She noticed this and went now straight to my armpits. I couldn't help it, i laughed hysterically.

"S-stop haha, not c-cool haha!" i tried to yell out while i laughed to death from all the tickling?

"Who's the stutterer now?" she laughed back at me.

"Okay okay, I w-will do whatever you want, j-just stop haha!" she finally stopped, and looked at me odd, then came a smile on her face. "Anything?" she said oddly. _Oh shit what have i done!_ what is she thinking in that small head of hers, haha just kidding!

"Um...yeah..." "

Well," she begun to say with a smirk forming on her face. "How about...you have to rub my wings," i jumped randomly at this.

"Okay..." I was going for her wings before she gave me a playful slap.

"Can we do it outside, there is more room."

"Yeah okay with me." I was about to pick her up before i remembered she could walk, dumb me.

"Um I can walk dummy," she said teasing me. I just gave her a annoyed but funny straight face and walked to the door. I opened it for her. "Mares first," I say being a gentleman. She gave me just a playful "No" face and walked through without another word. I followed her and closed the door quite hard, the house almost shook. Of course the pegasus didn't noticed the door slam or the loud noise, she wanted to get back outside to the beauty of it all...or was that the real thing she is talking about? As the sun hit my face, it warmed my body to a delight. That and the breeze making it a equilibrium of temperature. Rainbow feeling the same pleasure, her fur stood slightly on end and her wings got a bit stiffer. I walked down with Rainbow along the stairs, making sure she wouldn't fall and i could be there if she did. We sat in a relatively private spot, but the country is that anyways is it not?

"So you ready?"

"Um sure," is all I could muster out of my mouth, still confused why she wants me to massage her wings. She laid herself down on the green grass and spread her wings, her gorgeous wings. So muscular and beautifully colored, her wings were quite big compared to her body, but i guess they have to. I couldn't help but shiver when i first laid hands on her furry wings. I also noticed her shiver from the touch, I should have guessed their wings were sensitive. As I moved my hands up and down her left wing, i couldn't help but notice Rainbow's face. It went from astonishment to pleasure in ten seconds flat... _see what i did there._ The more i dug my fingers through her fur and moved up and down slowly, the more i could tell she was enjoying this. Soon i could feel her skin from beneath and when i touched it I heard a soft moan, it was really quiet but i could hear it.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself." i said with a smirk on my face. She instantly started to blush a cherry red while she was still in pleasure mode. It took her a while to respond to my question, she was clearly enjoying this.

"Not like you aren't liking it?" she responded back. I started to blush as well, feeling the awkwardness intensify. "Yeah, I like touching your body," _wow that sounded wrong._

"Pervert!" she said giggling. _Ok the funs over now haha!_ Right after she said that, I took my hands and tickled her exposed belly. She went from pleasure to intense laughter. Her hooves kicking in and out.

"This is what you get for calling me a pervert." I said smirking. "Haha, hey stop...haha!" she tried saying as I tickled her.

"Take it back." i told her smiling.

"Mmm no!" she replied. I stopped for a second before finding myself even more wanting to tickle her harder. I took one hand and tickled her left side and the other one her belly now. She was laughing even harder than before if that was possible. "Stop haha, just admit it to me!" she replied laughing.

"I am not!" i said defensively, still tickling the daylights out of her.

"Times up!" she shouted and she used her front hooves, grabbed me and took me by surprise. She rotated me and now i was on the ground, pinned down by her. I couldn't recover in time because i was laughing so hard from the events occurring, I was still laughing as she pinned me down. As i opened my eyes from all the laughing, she looked at me with joyful eyes as well. We just stared at each other, eye to eye and enjoying this perfect moment. I tried to get myself up but she pushed me back down.

"Wait up, can't you enjoy this moment at all?"

"Well i know what i can do."

 _As Anthony said those words he took his hands and started to hold my cheek. I started to lightly blush from the warm feeling against them, the blush making it intensify. "Would i do to feel your lips," he said. His words hit my heart, deeply. Oh no, these feelings are coming_ back...i know Rainbow, he still has feelings for you, he always will. Just do it Rainbow, do it once. I slowly lowered my lips to his, clearly not knowing how to do this. Once Anthony figured out what I was doing, he met me halfway. The first touch of his lips was like a shock of pleasure going through my head. I don't even know how to describe such these good feelings, so soft, moist, tasty? After remembering these words, a bad thought came into my head...

Did she just...is she...kissing me? Oh my god her lips are so tender, they taste so sweet. I never thought this would be happening at all. I tried putting my hand around her neck, trying to have it so we could feel every inch of each others mouths. But for some reason...she just broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to see her, now her side facing me. She looked liked she was in pain, how?

"I am sorry i even asked, i know you don't have..."

"Shut up!" she responded angrily. Woah that was unexpected. I did what i was told and shut my trap. It looked like she was going through a relapse of some sort. I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

"Whats wrong Dash?"

"Everything!" she said, now falling limp on the grass, feeling depressed. "I don't know Anthony, I don't know! Just, give me time to think."

"Ok." was all that came out of my mouth. I wanted to really find out what was happening but if she doesn't want it to be my business, thats fine with me.


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

**A/N:** Hey Everypony! here is the next chapter for storm of Rainbows! Oh don't forget to review, i need criticism here. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Revelations**

There was only awkward silence between the both of us now, from being happy to being depressed did Rainbow turn to. Of course i was the one to break it, i mean i had to, this was weird, and i wanted to have fun with her, not make her depressed. "Want to go back in?" i asked, hoping to get something out of her.

"Yeah, i think all the fresh air is getting to my head now anyways." her and I both walked back up the stairs on separate sides. I opened the door for her as well just like last time. Once we got back into the nice cold air again, we both went back into my room. I thought going back in would clear the silence, but it just pro lengthened it.

"I'm sorry." we both said in unison. We both giggled and popped both of ourselves onto the bed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" i said sarcastically.

"I dunno," she responded. "What do you want to do?"

"Keep you forever." i said, not even feeling embarrassed for saying that. Rainbow blushed when hearing that.

"Come on, you don't want a mare like me." she replied.

"Phft, i can see beautiful, athletic and amazing rolled into one person, and that is you," I said complimenting her. Her blush intensified from the last comment i said.

"Stop it! you're making me blush."

"You are cute when you blush you know," i said winking.

"n-no I'm n-not."

"And the stuttering, it turns me on." The color of her cheeks was now a complete opposite of the color light blue. "You know we are already on the bed..."

"Okay, really?" she said.

"Haha, your body says otherwise." indeed i was right. Her wings were stiff and her cheeks were crimson red. "Im just kidding anyways, to bad though," i started to become depressed. Making out with Dash would be so romantic, i don't even think i could describe it. Funny how quickly Rainbow changed the subject though.

"Hey, you still never showed me the video games? Is that how you call them?"

"Oh yeah, you still wanna see?" she gave me a nodding yes, and we both proceeded to the couch again.

"Now no squishing me like last time," I said as I sat myself down on the corner of the couch. Rainbow giggling, sat next to me like last time, but not to the point of her on top of me. _Lol did I just say that?_

"So which game, Assassins creed 3 or black ops." As I turned on the Playstation three by hitting the button on the remote.

"How about...Assassins creed," she answered.

"Good choice," I replied. Thankfully the disc was already in there so I didn't have to get up and upset Rainbow. Soon I opened the game and I was in New York, I was pretty powerful, having completed everything and gotten this epic iron war club.

"Woah," was the only words she could muster when she saw the graphics. As I began to walk around with my club in hand, I accidentally bumped into one of the redcoats. He gave me a push away, _okay not happening_. I ran right back up to the guy, took my club, tripped him and swung at his head when he fell flat on the stoney ground. As rainbow saw the blood fly and the amazing moves come from the player I was controlling, she instantly went to curiosity. Seeing every move they had in the game was like candy for her.

"I call this one the Rainbow," I say. My guy then uses his right foot and dead legs one of the redcoats to his knees, slouching. He then proceeds to completely straiten his back with the war club. And to think he would just swing the club, he put it away and used his hands and broke the redcoats neck.

"Glad you have good taste to use my name like that."

"Only the best for you," I coo at her. I swear she got closer to me, feeling a little bit hotter than before, but probably my imagination. The game c

continued for a while actually, going through each move with different weapons, from hidden blades to tomahawks.

"What a cool game," she said with wonder in her voice.

"Duh thats why I play it." I say joking. She then pushes me playfully. "Watch it, these hands might be coming to places you are ticklish at." the only response from her was a blush, a pretty well summed blush.

I was about to reply with something to tease her, but I heard a certain similar noise I had heard before.

"Damn, my parents are back." I went over and checked the windows, indeed it was them. _Why can't they just go away for like forever!_ Rainbow walked over to my bedroom and got on top of the bed. I gave her a waving goodbye for now and closed the door. As I began to sit on the couch, flipping on whatever good thing was on, I thought about Rainbow. Each flip of the channel made me think differently about. _Does she even like you? As a friend Maybe? Does she not like guys anymore at all?_ Your thoughts get interrupted by the kitchen door opening.

"Hey," I said, sounding like it Had been boring, really it was the complete opposite. _Why are girls, and mares so complicated._

Hey Anthony, we are back."

"Oh yeah, you never mentioned where you went, so where?"

"Work, and we also had the chance to pick up some lunch." they said, holding a take-out bag. I perked up some when I heard take-out, even though moms food is quite delicious, it is nice to have a change of food.

"What did you get?"

"Dustins." my dad replied, now entering the door. _Yes! I love dustins, especially when…_

"Did you get the sliced pork Luncheon?"

"Yep." _Yes! The best one right there._ I immediately get up from the couch and go to the Table, sitting my butt down quick and waiting there for my meal to be served to me. My , rolling his eyes put the meal that was stored in a styrofoam box. I chomped that thing down so fast, my parents were only halfway done with theirs. Even though I seemed happy, and was eating happy, I didn't feel that happy, and my mom caught that again.

"So how was the Eggo waffles?" she asked. _I never even ate that shit haha._

"They were ok, but I think it would be better if you just let me make pancakes next time." _true words._

"We can't give you such a ha _r_ d _responsibility_ already can we? _Ugh parents, can they understand I am._

 _"Whatever," was the only thing I could come up with, it works with Rainbow it can work for me._ Other than the occasional small talk, I actually did ask questions about their day, hoping not to cause to much suspicion. These days I have had, lots of mixed emotions, lo _t_ s. My slice pork was gobbled up quick, because I love the sweet sauce and the fries are good with it all.

As I finished and walked to the kitchen and put my plate into the kitchen sink, I was already beginning to have those same questions pop up in my head like before. _Why do I even think these thoughts could be related with her anyways?_ As I was about to open the door to my room, an odd sound came from behind the closed door. I opened it and shut it, keeping my eyes inside my room, using pure skill to open and close it quickly. And there it was, I never thought she would have done it, but…she did. I never thought she would be like this...but she is.

Rainbow...was sitting on my bed on her side and with a hoof holding her head, and giving me those eyes. Just like the picture I drew. I had no words as I looked before in jaw drop at the gorgeous mare. If she couldn't have looked any better, it was now. Her rainbow mane and tail shined she well, like a blaze of beauty. Her eyes showing fun, happiness, well being. Her wings tucked in gently, so perfect in fact, I could have had an orgasm just looking at how her feathers curled. _Just think how good it would feel to being pressed against that body!_

 _No, no Anthony. She is not doing it on purpose…she is just like that right?_ Indeed my mind was correc _t_ , _she_ w _as_ j _u_ st sittin _g li_ k _e_ that probably cause it was comfortable and she was lookin _g a_ t one of the po _s_ te _r_ s _I_ h _ad._ My room is always filled with things to keep you occupied for a while. Every now and then I can find something.

"Hey," I said, regaining myself from her beauty. _Damn Celestia, have to make her so pretty it paralyzes me._ For a couple of seconds, it seemed like she didn't noticed me, As I took a step with my Jays…

"Oh hey, sorry Ant, just looking at the posters on your wall here."

"Yeah, got a whole bunch of cool ones, you could take one home with you if you want."

"Oh yeah, about that subject…" She now changing her position to a more manner-able one, as she pawed my bed sheets, I was starting to worry.

"What is it?" I ask, not liking already how this is starting. "tell me."

"Well...I, found a way home." _Oh that..._ on the inside, that fake smile and somewhat happiness on the inside just killed itself. I didn't even want her to see me upset again so I just did what every person should do if you are friends.

"Good for you Dash, it will be nice to see your friends again." I say truthfully.


	12. Chapter 11: Home it is

**A/N:** hey everypony, happy Friday! I hope you are all having a great Friday and are ready for the weekends. I wondering what all of your favorite ponies are? If ya want to, tell me, i would be interested in discussing anything. Well, enjoy mates!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Home it is**

"So how are you gonna get home?" I ask, being genuinely curious.

"Well now that I have my wings, I need...what do you call it." she looked around my room, she seemed like she couldn't describe the something she was talking about. "Do you remember when I destroyed the whole town when I tried doing a double Rainboom?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how that relates."

"Whats that thing called, that was the thing I used to make myself faster."

"Oh you mean the potion."

"Yeah that. I am going to have to drink that potion and do almost the same thing I did to get out of Ponyville into another world."

"Wait wait wait...did you come to this world when you drank that potion and fell in the storm?" She was silent for a while, clearly not wanting to tell her answer.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? I think so, but one question. How are you going to replicate it and make sure you will not blow up my world in the process?"

"Good question and I have learned how to use the potion, when I meant maybe, it was actually the next day after that...you see when pinkie sucked me back up, twilight insisted on me learning the potions effects, ingredients stuff like that. We did another test and now I am here."

"Wow, so you...actually learned?" I said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny Anthony." she said sarcastically. I chuckled, knowing she hates when I do that stuff. "She had me learn it the same way how I fly, I remember everything when I fly by."

"That's what makes you so special," I say very sappy. She blushed from the sweet words slowly coming out of my mouth, even though I had gotten used to talking like this around her, still felt weird... _will It always?_

"Stop making me feel so bad leaving this place."

"Sorry, just leave me forever…" when I had actually said that my room went quiet. Only the fan that was now on was the only noise, swishing in a clockwise direction, cooling the room.

"Sorry," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"For what? I am the one that is going to leave you forever, I should be sorry."

"How about we don't think about it for now, actually...we do. Look Rainbow, you have six best friends worried to death on the other side of this crummy universe, leave and be with them, I will be fine. It is just going to be the same as it was before I met you." Rainbow Dash started to form tears in her eyes, my words clearly hitting her hard. I love her, I wish it didn't have to be like this…

"Ok," she managed to say before a tear started to run from her beautiful reddish violet eyes.

"Don't cry Rainbow, I hate when you do that, don't cry for me...i thought you didn't love me anyway," I say coldly, clearly shots being backfired from that. _Now I am getting depressed Rainbow…_

"S-sorry." she manages to pull herself up. " the things I will be needing is, one drop of a green lemon,a drop of water, something called poke berry, about thirty drops of apple vinegar and a piece of my hair."

"I think we have all of those Dash, whenever you want to leave you can."

"I will leave in the morning, I want to sleep with you one more night." those words just shattered my heart into tiny unglue-able pieces.

"Oh my god, why does this hurt so much," I say softly. My eyes beginning to water.

"Its because I mean a lot to you isn't it," she replies, her eyes watering from the scene of my own. I nodded my head before pulling in Dash for a hug. She yelped in surprise but quickly calmed down after she figured what I was doing. I needed her, I need her for my life...and now that piece of my life...my heart is now gone.

*Knock knock* "Anthony! Dinner!"

"I'll be there soon," I say mildly depressed. I looked back at Dash, the so ever beautiful mare that will be leaving my life. I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, making us both feel better.

"I'll be back soon, ok…"

"Ok," she replied with a depressed demeanor. I opened the door and closed it quickly and softly like always. I looked at the dinner table and saw one of my favorite meals, 1905 salad and steak with hash browns. _Well at least one thing went ok and that's dinner. I guess this is a farewell Rainbow dinner party ha...ha…_

I sat myself down, waiting for my parents so I can start to dig in the meal. Once my parents sat down I took a piece of steak and a whole bunch of salad. It took me a while to actually eat my food though, all the things that has gone on this week alone makes me ponder.

"You actually gonna eat that?" my dad asks.

"Huh, oh yeah." I replied back.

"Whats wrong now," my mom asked. _They always have to burst into my life huh._

"What if you love this person a lot, but you find out they are leaving forever," I asked a serious question, and there was a huge silence. My mom was kind of dumbfounded and so was my dad, but both looked at me.

"You have to go through it, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I know I know, but this person, meant the world to me." More silence.

"Anthony, even though you might never see them again, they will always be in here." She pointed to my heart. _Ugh how cliche._

"yeah I guess," I say still unhappy. I started to eat my meal; after that little depressing conversation, there was no more. I finished my dinner and put my plate in the sink.

"Ice cream?" my mom asks opening the freezer.

"No thanks, I don't think I deserve it…" I answer flatly. I then walked to my room, completely done with. I opened the door slowly and sadly, then finally closing it. Rainbow looked like she was crying, her eyes bloodshot and a river flowing from her eyes down to her chin.

Rainbow…" I say, feeling sad.

"I can't help it, I can't help but cry." she said still sobbing her way through her own sentence. "Can we do one thing though."

"Anything for you," I say.

"Can we finish that story, Storm of Rainbows."

"Yeah...let's finish it."

It took us a while, most of the night actually. But we had finished it, well until Rainbow leaves, I was going to write that once she is gone. I yawn earning a sense of some type of accomplishment.

"Alright, and save...imma put my Pj's on." I walked out of the door to the bathroom and took my Pj's and put them on. I went back in the room seeing Rainbow, not tired at all.

'Can we stay up, I mean like for a little longer. I don't to end the night...since its the last."

"Ok Dash, but just for like an hour or two, its already eleven at night." I sat down with her on the bed, her next to me. "Want to play a game?"

"Yeah lets play truth or dare, me and my friends always play that on sleepovers."

"Okay…" not really liking truth or dare. "You go first and ask me then," I say wanting to get it over with.

"Truth or dare?"

"mm...truth."

"Is it true...that I am awesome?" she said. _Are you kidding me Rainbow! Stroking your own ego again._

"Yep, completely," she beamed from my words. "Truth or dare?"

"Um...truth."

"Is it true...you cried for cider?" holding back my laughter.

"Oh my gosh really...ugh yes I might have...a lot." I burst out with immense laughter, trying to keep my voice down though so I wouldn't wake anyone.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, but only if you do my dare."

"Deal." Okay...I dare you to...draw me again really pretty like you did before and give me a copy." I blushed lightly from her words.

"Definitely liking that deal." I say.

"Oh and can you print out your story, I am sure everyone at home is going to love it."

"Yeah for sure."

"Okay your turn Ant."

"Um...i dare you to…" I thought for a hard second, then a great thing came to my head. "Do that thing when you were with twilight, swinging in the stool." I got off the bed and moved the stool away from the tables.

"Really? Ok fine. But only for you."

"She got on the stool, at first she didn't start to, but then she started to sway, acting just like she did before-hoof. Once she did it for a while she got of the stool and sat back on my bed. I joined her naturally.

"Why did you make me do that?" she asked, not knowing why such a weird thing.

"Because its like one of the things that I love about you, your attitude is so perfect. And you look so cute when you do that." I tell her. She blushed intensely from the last eight words.

"So...one more dare?"

"Alright, for both of us."

"I dare you…" before she could say anything, she paused for a second and started to blush. _Oh god what is it._

"I dare you to, kiss me." My jaw was about to drop open but I kept my cool...barely.

"Um what now?" Trying to comprehend her words. _Like really did she just say that?_

"To kiss me."

"Okay…" saying nervously. I moved in closer to her, already feeling awkward enough as it is. I started to move in slowly towards her cheeks. I gave her a tender, nice touching kiss. My contact with her cheeks became to get warm.

"No silly, on the lips." _oh wow really._

 _"_ Are you sure?"

"Just do it, its a dare,"

"Okay…" still feeling hesitant. As I moved towards her very intriguing lips, she instantly moved in. Her lips hit contact with my own very roughly, still I loved it. It is really impossible to really describe to you reader how this feels, but lips do feel amazing. She instinctively moved her tongue, not wanting war I just allowed it. Her tongue sliding all along my teeth, my gums, my whole mouth...incredible. After a long kiss, we finally had to break the kiss cause of our lack of oxygen.

"Wow…" is all I could say, heavily panting from all the heat and intensity of what just happened. Rainbow just fell backward, completely struck by how mystifying and great that was. Her eyes closed, breathing heavily from the great kiss we had shared.

"You, okay," still being barely able to speak. She didn't reply. I laid myself down next to her, looking at her closed eyes. _Huh, is she...not breathing?_

"Rainbow?" Nothing…

"Rainbow?!" still nothing, I was getting worried, _what did I do!_ "Rainbow stop fooling around!" I shouted at her, I tried moving her, but the same result, nothing. I felt her hooves, her side of the neck for a pulse. There was no pulse, her body was cold, like it just went out like a flame.

"no...no no NO!" I shook her forcefully, still to no prevail. I did this for countless minutes, and nothing had happened, _she just died on me, like a poison given to her by my love, my love! This isn't Romeo and Juliet! At least let her live, she was going to go home, meet her friends, have a life._

And so now I lie on my bed, crying in her fur, pinching myself saying it was all a dream, but it wasn't.


	13. Chapter 12: I facelove?

A/N: Hey everypony! I want to apologize for not updating it yesterday, i had an essay for AP Spanish class and afterwards i couldn't think. But don't worry, for your wait will come with reward as this chapter is intense! So Happy reading y'all!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: I face...love?**

 _All I remember is touching Anthony's warm lips for the second time, how amazing. Why couldn't I have said, "I love you Anthony," those words are so hard to say. You might have never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, maybe you did and you said that you love them. But is that what love really is, I myself have never come in terms with love, it seems so, unrealistic...so eyes went black as I thought of saying those four words to him._

 _I slowly opened my eyes, I was in complete darkness, I couldn't see anything. I looked to the right and notice a crack of light coming a bit above me. Was I in something? I used my hooves that I couldn't see and kick upward. Whatever I bucked was sent flying upward. The light poured into the opening I made. I covered my eyes with my fore-hooves, clearly not used to the light level of whatever it was I am at. As I slowly opened my eyes and have them to adjust to the new rays of light bursting through, I saw exactly where I was. I looked in horror at the sight I was in. I was in a coffin, the same one Anthony put me in. As I got up, I jumped out of the coffin, and I was met to a more horrible sight. Anthony, the bad Anthony was digging another hole. I could make out what he was saying to himself._

 _"All these damn ponies, all deciding in love, never thought this one would be one to." He kept digging...whatever grave for whatever pony. "Ha, I think the only one that's never gonna get someone is Pinkie, well then again Flutters is pretty shy."_

 _"Okay why don't you shut up!" I shouted, finally hearing enough of this. "Don't talk about my friends like that. Anthony just dropped the shovel and started to laugh devilishly._

 _"Wait...you still haven't figured it out yet, haven't you?" Still chuckling, not caring about the grave and the shovel that now dropped in it._

 _"What are you talking about maniac?" I said, getting worried._

 _"What am I talking about? You are joking right? You think I like doing this job? Well actually let me rephrase that...if you ponies weren't so stuck up about love I wouldn't have to bury it. Can't you just say yes or no, more like no please." He said snickering._

 _"So wait, all this time, you have been keeping me away from the feeling of love?" He started to clap._

 _"You finally understand it huh, took you long enough...but then again you aren't the brightest of the six."_

 _"Well I still don't understand why hold me back?" he instantly stopped clapping._

 _"never mind what I said, you are as dumb as Big Mac, just saying Eeyup all the time. I'm not holding you back, All of this," he showed his hands to the world around me created. Lighted Apple orchard, all the apples now shriveled and the trees slowly loosing their leaves as some had already fallen. "This is your world, not mine. I am not no devil, I am not no black angel, or savior, I am you. You wanted to happen like this, the instant you broke his heart this happened, am I right!" Shouting at me._

 _"y-yes,"_

 _"Y-y, just stop! Are you dumb! You did this to yourself, not my fault, I just came to finish the job and keep your luvy-duvy emotions in check for your benefit."_

 _"Whats so bad about love?" I ask._

 _"Ha don't look at me, you are the one that is having trouble, isn't it? But if I have to say from being in this decrypt place long enough, I have thought about it. To me, love is just pointless, it gets in the way from other emotions, more important ones, like your happiness. Oh and don't forget if you get rejected for love, I wonder how Anthony felt for that huh now?" before I could even respond…_

 _"Like shit! Yeah and its your fault, your fault! Love complicates life, makes your life harder, if love was eradicated like a plague, this wouldn't happen. All these bad emotions getting in the way!"_

 _"But you are wrong to…" he looked at me with interest. "I might have been wrong about love, I admit that. But I can see it can make people happy to, more happy than they are alone, how does it feel like to be alone?"_

 _"Yeah pretty sucky," he admits._

 _"Not only that, but without love, where do you think unique fillies come from?"_

 _"Oh that…"_

 _"And you know what, I think I really do love Anthony, he is a part of my life. And I want him to be with me for it all." The other Anthony just looked in disgust, like a changeling seeing so much love._

 _"Well well well, to bad you couldn't have done that before, are you even sure that you really love him?"_

 _"Yes I know now,"_

 _"Hm...well to bad, you know why? Cause I can't let you break free from your bonds." All the sudden, Anthony opened his right hand and magically came a scythe. One so gruesome looking, still having dried blood from probably another pony or human in the same dilemma. "You see, once you made that choice, you can't go back, most of the time when you ask for that same person that person just says no like you had to them, which makes my work a lot easier, but...there are some exceptions." I looked in horror as Anthony came towards me floating, the scythe laying on his back. Once he got close enough, he took a swing at me. Thankfully, I fully dodged the whole blade. Anthony was to fast though._

 _"You know, I should have killed you before hand." I gave a dumbfound expression._

 _"Oh yes, if you die here, you die in the real world, your heart will burst. All those times I tried, I just sent your emotions back in check, but now, you've grown to annoying for me to handle," he swung once more, again I dodged his swing, but I noticed when I landed I was on the edge of where my grave is, I slipped from the edge as my back hooves gave. I fell back first into the grave pit, landing with a hard thud. As I look up, there he was. Looking over me with pity, shaking his head sideways._

 _"Wow, I never really liked this job you know, killing ponies emotions isn't a fun job." He then dissipated the scythe, probably because it was to big to swing down in the pit. Then came the axe, that Anthony used in his one dream, the one this Anthony used to keep my emotions back already._

 _"Haha how ironic I have to use this weapon, the first to begin, the first to stop. Like Sweetie Bell says, why does life have to be so ironic?" And at that, he swung the ax down towards my undo-able body. It seemed like the ax swung in slow motion, like the end of my life. Before the blade could touch my body, a force stopped it. Another blade? I look left of the edge of the pit, and there is...Anthony? Wait now there are two of them? Confusing. The Anthony that stopped the blade took his foot and kicked the other Anthony flying away from me. He showed his hand to me, I grabbed it with my hoof and he helped me out. The item that stopped the ax was a sword, almost like a rapier but looking a lot more sharp. Now standing beside the good Anthony, we both looked over to the other Anthony, still winded from the kick to his chest._

 _"Enough messing around with my dash you dumb bitch. I'm hear to end your misery on my Dash." Those words really hit my heart. He is so sweet isn't he. Anthony's hair was like it was levitating, a magical whitish aurora around his body, his body also seemed more muscular, stronger._

 _"You, defeat me? I have survived the ages inside your little girlfriend you dumb dumb." His scythe then reappeared, only now his body and his weapon was glowing a blackish glow. The trees around him were dying, it seemed like everything around him was wilting and tearing to death._

 _"Rainbow I need your help to fight yourself here, I cannot kill him, you are the only one who can kill him, this is your void, use it to your advantage." the good Anthony suggested._

 _"You mean, I can control it like a dream?"_

 _"Exactly." he replied. Aww yeah, now the real Dash is gonna come at you! I thought for a second, then an idea popped into my head like a light-bulb. I thought and then it happened. I was now one of Spike's main characters in the Power Ponies comic book, Zap. My body, now transformed into the outfit that was Zap''s, and I felt a heck of a lot stronger._

 _Anthony made his first move, coming up to me with intense speed, hi scythe in his right hand. He swung directly at me, clearly I was a lot faster now...i quickly dodged the sharp blade and countered with a swift buck in the face. n though, he used his left hand and blocked it, then countered with his still bad hand by picking up my bucking hoof and throwing me. He threw me with tremendous power. Like the dizzy-tron set to the death, I spun around and around, almost making hard for even me to get back to flight. The other Anthony came forward to counteract the bad one, using his sword with swift movements, all I heard was the clatter of metal against metal as I tried to get myself uptight in flight. Once I did,I was probably about a hundred feet away. I moved as fast as I could and got the side of the opposed, I took my back legs while mid air and bucked Anthony on his right side. He cried in pain as I could hear some bones breaking. He took his scythe now in both hands and made a huge swing around himself. Anthony dodged the revolution of his blade, but I took a well hit scratch to my left back-hoof. Just the feeling of that blade against my blood made it boil to a heat, and it hurt like hell itself. The evil Anthony then moved back a bit. His scythe disappeared as he took his hands and cracked his bones on the side back in._

 _"Ahh, that feels good…" he said, still stretching his side. Once he was done though, his demeanor took to his evil ways again. "Now where was I...oh thats right killing the lot of you," he snarled. His weapon reappeared out of thin air, I don't think I ever will get used to that as I physically jolted a bit from the appearance of such a gruesome weapon._

 _He quickly ran back up to me, but I was to fast for him now. As I dodged, a thought came into my head...teleportation. After the near miss from the shiny blade, I used my new power and teleported right in back of him. I also conjured up some electric power into my hooves and bucked him right in his back. The surge of pain from both my heavy collision into his back and the shock hit his nerves hard as he cried in pain. Tell you the truth though, he just looked more pissed than anything._

 _"Okay that's it!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers. At the sudden, a large number of smaller scythes appeared around me, all magically controlled it seems. Oh horse-apples was the only thing I was able to mumble under my breath when one at a time came at me in a sprint. I dodged the first one, then prepared for the second one. But I was surprised to find it missed me, making me think. Of course that gave him a little opportunity as he sent the fourth one right towards my head. Luckily Anthony was there to counteract that one. His blade making contact with the evil magic weapon; it seemed like they were in an even stiff, trying to push one another to get a hit. Anthony wincing from the strength of the scythe though prevailed as he pushed the blade back. He then made a short "Ahhh!" And like that, he swung straight down at it, and it shattered into pieces. The blade now shattered dissipated from the void, Yes I mentally said to myself._

 _"You two are the most annoying brats I have had coming into a void." he said as he then made a large battle-ax appear out of nowhere again. The large weapon clearly intimidated me, but I stood my ground. I am not going out yet! With quick thinking, I thought something up that made me smile…_

 _"Hey, just asking," he turned and looked to me, evil still in his eyes and rage from what little damage we had done. "You ever liked...PARTIES!" I shouted as my thought came to reality. Just like my mind had blinked Pinkie stood before me at my side._

 _"Did somepony say party!" as like normal, the breaking fourth-wall pony pulled out her party cannon from nowhere and shot it straight towards the deviled Anthony." Anthony's look went from, what the fuck, to holy shit as a barrage of streamers and confetti were ready to penetrate his prone body._

 _"Well f," was all he could say as the first streamer hit him directly in the chest. It didn't seem to do much, but after they kept coming, I pictured it like how I pissed of the bees one day, just a whole bunch of little pesky stings. Once the attack was over, pinkie said bye and opened some zipper right next to her and climbed in, closing it once she was in...i swear that reminds me of something? Anthony now coming out of his prone state, stood up, he looked at me with fury, his right eye twitching and a vein on his forehead bulging._

 _"you think I could have some niceness here," he said quietly, but that ended well enough. "Because I am done with this shit!" he roared. He looked at me again and started to walk. Each step he took, he grew a couple of inches. All I could say was, "well buck my life."_

 _"You…*stomp*...think, *stomp*, you can, *stomp, DEFEAT ME!" he roared now inches away from me. I had to crane my neck all the way and stand back a bit just to see a kinda clear view of him. He must have grown several tens of feet, clearly towering everything. For him, trees...like cars, I couldn't even believe my own eyes, having to rub them to double check. He took his now giant foot and tried to squish me like a bug, thank Celestia they don't call me the fastest pony in Equestria for nothing! Barely able to get out of his stomping range._

 _"Well shit whats the plan," Anthony called out to me from a close-like distance._

 _"How the buck am I supposed to know, just let me think."_

 _"Well hurry the hell up!" he shouted at me. The now gigantic Anthony looked over to the good Anthony and took a swing at him using his ginormous clobbering fists. He instinctively ducked under the fists of probably his death. The bad one then used his left fist, sending it down with the rapid speed and help of gravity. Anthony dove away, sliding and hitting the ground. The fist now collided with the earthy dirt, cracking it and uplifting it in a shock wave in the radius of the fist. He got up quickly with his sword in hand and ran towards the hand. He jumped and swung his sword down, sticking his sword into the giants hand and holding onto it, like a needle. Anthony took notice of the others actions and tried to swat him, but like a ninja he pulled out the sword, giving a little cry from the giant, enabling him to run up his arm. He jumped up to reach his shoulders, and like that he was on top of the giants shoulders, looking down uneasily...if he fell he would be dead. The giant shaking his shoulders and moved crazily, trying to get rid of the small pest, but to no avail._

 _"Rainbow!" he shouted, I looked up to him on the mans shoulders. "Think of a rope!" a thought entered my mind which would be perfect. A voice out of nowhere then gave me the smile I was looking for._

 _"Yee ha!" she popped out of nowhere, Applejack with her lasso. "What a bigin you got there," she said as she threw the rope around the giants torso. The rope was able to get around his sides, she tugged him. I need to think of someone strong, huh...aha I got it! And just like magic, a conjured version of spike the knight has appeared in the void._

 _"Let me handle this ladies," he said nicely. He took the rope of Applejacks and pulled. The Anthony looked in dread as his whole body fell face first. The good Anthony let himself fall and roll once he was a suitable height towards the ground, leaving him perfectly fine._

 _"Yeah that's right you ass, get wrecked!" I said allowed, feeling great for the victory. Of course...my victory was ended when the whole ground shook. Pieces of the earth now breaking off and floating midair. Oh buck._


	14. Chapter 13: Anthony's had enough

A/N: hey everypony! Sorry again for the late update but we had basketball to do three perimeters around the school and a mile is super hard, about 5.5 miles! Anyways here is another exciting chapter, sadly there is only a couple chapters left :( but maybe just maybe...if i have enough time i could a squeal. I will probably post again tomorrow late as well. Well Enjoy mates!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Anthony's had enough**_

 _Anthony's body had returned to his normal size, but his body rose, his hands outstretched, probably using his hands to demonstrate his magical power. Both Anthony and I took lots of steps backwards, practically scrambling in fear._

 _"You think I was able to just have all this power! I have grown all of this in the matter of eons, and I am not being defeated by some pony!" His voice now deeper than anything you could have heard in the real world. Soon these huge pieces of rock that he had lifted from his magic had now started to move quickly towards myself and Anthony. Dodging these large pieces of dirt were like trying to prevent yourself from slipping on a banana peel in the hallway. Even some of these boulders had apple trees on them, their roots uplifted from the ground and sticking strangely out; this was making it much more difficult for me to fly away. One of the pieces of rock hit my side, causing me to yelp a bit in the slight jolt of pain. Once that fury of boulders was over, the whole land looked completely devastated. There were now dents in the void from all the uplift, and even worse was how uneven the ground was._

 _"Okay I am done with this shit!" said the good Anthony, blood showing from his shirt on his side. He ran right up to the other with a battle cry. The other Anthony smirked, and out of thin air came a blade. Like a blade made from pure shadows, it didn't seem to be made of matter, but it was there. The dark purple to black flames engulfing the blade; he swung it at Anthony at the same time, parrying the attack and sending a shock-wave of force from the impacts. Soon it was an all out sword fight, each block sending out similar shock-waves, time seemed almost to slow down with each hit of the colliding blades. All I could do is stare, stare at this wondrously creepy effect._

 _Soon the bad Anthony's fist were gaining the same flames, it also looked like he was getting stronger, how in Celestia! On the last parry, I could tell Anthony was having some struggle, as the blade shook, and was starting to grunt loudly. He fell to his knees, still holding the blade, struggling for his life. All that he could do is try now, and pray he could hold this. I looked with a dead face as Anthony looked over to me, his eyes filled with the emotions of a dying man. As a tear fell to the side of my muzzle, even I wasn't fast enough to save the inevitable. Evil Anthony swirled his blade in a circular motion, undoing the good Anthony's blade. I took off faster than I ever did in my life, for this was my life, if something happened to him...I would want to be dead._

 _Halfway there, I held out my hoof, trying to reach for him even though I was to far away, another tear forming from my eyes. And like time going from slow motion back to the natural, Anthony's blade thrust right through the skin, flesh and bone of the other. The cries of pain were unbearable to my ears. I stopped and covered them before the pain was to much. I closed my eyes, hoping this was never true, but I could still hear his pain, and myself. I looked back over, the shadowy blade protruding out his back, blood gushing out from both areas it hit. He started to fall to the floor, the other Anthony smirking and moving back to see the whole enjoyable scene. I rushed over to him, before he could fall and make the injury worse, I flew as quickly as I could and stopped him, holding him with my hooves._

 _Worry was in my eyes, as this didn't look good at all. Blood was everywhere! I didn't even know how red really could pop out like this. I almost threw up from the sights of it, but I kept in check for my lovers sake. Anthony, even though he looked like horse crap, was still smiling. His coughing up blood almost made me ball and just cry there._

 _"hehe…guess *cough* we didn't make it after all," he said nonchalantly. Tears pouring from my eyes._

 _"yeah, *sniffle*" I said, barely able to keep intact._

 _"Hey…" he said to me in a happy gesture. He posted a smile on his face, his hand moved to caress my cheek._

 _"I want you to know that, I want you to be happy, with or without me. *Cough* haha...you know, think you could finish my story for me? *Cough*"_

 _" *Sniffle* y-yeah…" I said, trying to put on a smile. This happy moment, what a happy moment! Then...his hand went cold. I could tell it was, like the blood was stopping. His hand moved back to his side._

 _"G-oodbye, dashie…" and like that...he was dead. Now my tears came, they all came out at once, like a Pinkie Pie cry. All was lost...all, was, lost._

 _"Ahh...sucks doesn't it, to lose someone you love. I know it happened to me. Thank god I am no horse fucker like he is though." he said, wiping his blade off with some magical rag. I don't know what, but those two words he said,_ _horse fucker,_ _I bucking snapped. Like all these bucking emotions inside of me just went a-wall._

 _"You bitch!" I snapped at him, now just using Anthony's slang profanities. "You called him a horse fucker! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I don't know how but when I snapped, it seemed like I gained some power inside of me, like...magical power. My wings took off in less than a second, drilling straight towards the bewitched Anthony. He jumped from what he saw, but smirked and got his blade ready. Before he could swing it though, I disappeared. This new power I had gotten, teleportation? I just teleported or whatever right in back of him. Not wanting to let this moment get away from me, I slammed him in the back with my hoof. Not only did I seem to gain teleportation, but my physical hits seemed to have some magical strength to them. The impact cause bones to break, you could literally hear them crack, and very loudly. Anthony yelped in pain, but he couldn't break me. I was furious, so I didn't show mercy. I summoned Anthony's blade right in front of my eyes, I used my magical powers now to control the sword. This time, the blade was made of pure energy, glistening yellow to white flames. I swung down on Anthony as hard as I could, making a tear in his back. This caused him to scream in pain, teleporting from a distance. His bones cracked back in place, but his tear didn't. Does this mean...before I could continue thinking I was met by an onslaught of coyotes._

 _Oh not just any coyotes either, by the sight of them, I could have almost thrown up right then and there. Theses ruthless animals, they weren't just plain everyday wolves...they were the same coyotes Anthony had killed in his dreams, the ones that killed me. A large sum of flashbacks came forth into my head, making me lose track of everything and just watch in my head the relapse._

 _ **"No…no." I couldn't help but cry, and cry for my favorite mare. "I actually l-loved you R-Rainbow…"**_

 _I took a step away from the coyotes, the memories still flooding my brain. Crying my heart out...the coyotes slowly encroaching my weeping body._

 _ **"There is nothing...there is nothing…"**_

 _It is over now...while my body becomes eaten like the predictions have made, like Anthony's dreams have foretold...i'm going to be dead._

"There must be something I can do...she can't be dead like that…" I said to myself. Rainbow had been lying dead still on my bed this night. It was probably one in the morning by now, most of the time before spent on my crying for her. By the time I could rethink, I manned up and came up with a plan.

"Alright Ant, just gotta make that potion...no I can't send Rainbow in alone, I guess...i have to go to…" the thought struck me... _can I? Oh well screw it, for my mare friend anything!_ I ran quietly to the kitchen, grabbed the apple vinegar, the green myer lemon, and took a cup and filled it with water. Once that was done, I took my self, hands full, and ran back to my room. I used my knee to open the door again and set down all the stuff on the light table. _What else Ant what else!_ Then I remembered I needed the poke berries. _Oh shit! That plant is outside!_ I did not want to go outside, for at night in the country is freaking dangerous.

"Oh well screw it!" I practically yelled, and ran out again towards the living room door. I opened it as quietly as possible and darted outside. I opened the porch door, not giving a fuck how much power or noise. Jumped over the steps just not caring and ran forward on the driveway. The poke berry was getting close, I could tell. _Thank you Luna for your moonlight._ I now pray those berries are still there. Once I got to the bush, I could see those dark purple shining berries. I knew they were poisonous and how this could be in the recipe seemed crazy to. I picked four of them and made careful I didn't squeeze them. I ran back to the house like lightning. I swear I saw eyes looking at me in the bushes while I had darted, I stopped and looked over...nothing. _I hate my imagination sometimes._ I started to run again, not hesitating at all. I jumped up the stairs and opened the porch door. I slowed my run to a fast walk. I opened the door and closed it slowly. Walking over to the bathroom, I went into my moms medicine cabinet and grabbed the two scientific vials she had in their.

Now I was in my room, trying to figure out on how to mix the ingredients correctly, and how to make two of them. I started by adding the water, as it was just water. _One drop of water okay. Now the lemon..._ i also decided to put the smaller amounts first. The drop of lemon was added. Now I took the apple vinegar and remembered it needed to be exactly thirty drops. I went back to the bathroom and opened the cabinet to find a dropper.

I filled it up with apple vinegar and started counting. Thank Celestia I was consistent, one time for chem. we wanted to see how many drops of water could fit on a penny, I did it with eighty four. But now is not the time to go back in the days; the amount of vinegar I added seem to make the drink volume larger, now filling up the vial almost a quarter way. Then I took a poke berry, or will it be two? _Oh shit, just put one in and if nothing happens then add another one, logic right?_ I squeezed the berry to pop its juices, then dropped it in. Seconds of waiting and nothing.

"Okay just add this second one…" I added the second one, its contents splashing in and mixing with the rest of the mix. And then like magic, the color of the whole thing went from a yellowish purple, to a glowing dark purple. I almost fell backward off the stool from the sight of it. _Woah, now that is cool._


	15. Chapter 14: Checkmate

**A/N:** Hey everypony! welcome to the epic fight scene where Rainbow goes BA on this bitch. Sadly this will be the second last chapter, but one more to go right! Hope you enjoy this one, i tried to put some effort into this one after all the conditioning, now read!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Checkmate**

" _There is nothing left for you Rainbow there is nothing left." these voices in my head...they needed to stop!_

 _"No...there...has to be something left."_

 _"There is nothing, there IS NOTHING!" its voice getting louder. Okay I am done with this, its time I mare up…I think there is something to fight for!_

 _"NO! I DONE WITH YOU! There is something to fight for, and that is myself and my friends, and the person I love! YOU THINK YOU CAN TORTURE ME! You think you can stop me!" Like before when I got pissed off, Each word of anger seemed to make me stronger, words of justice. I had so much magical energy that even the ground started to shake, by the time I was done with my final words, the ground around me was uplifted, and my whole body was glowing cyan. I took my hoof and slammed it against the ground, causing an uproar of ground. The spiking ground heading to the first coyote. Its eyes went wide as it was punctured by one of the sharp rocks, its blood splattering._

 _The other two coyotes didn't show fear though, they just looked angrier for what I did. They both jumped me at the same time, like that would fool me._

 _I teleported before even one of them could touch my body, resulting in the two coyotes colliding with each other. I then turned around towards them and used my thinking to summon something I should used a while ago. The items, wrapping around my front hooves and ready to be used...hidden blades._

 _"This ones for Anthony and all his bucking nightmares!" I yelled as I used my wings to slingshot myself towards the two animals. Before they could recover from their own collision, by blades came forth from the help of my magic as I stabbed both of them and lifting them up. The moved around aimlessly as my blade was dug into them. I then proceeded to throw them over towards the evil Anthony, a shocked look on his face._

 _"Not bad, for a mare!" he yelled back and summoned his blade once again. I closed my eyes, thinking back to when Anthony had showed me that game, the moves, the way that man played...its like I knew him, like I knew how to use his skill. Lets make this a little more interesting shall we? I then used my imagination to summon the same outfit that was in the game, only fitted to me. The red outlines complimented my eyes in an unimaginable response, making me look fierce, intimidating, and unpredictable._

 _"Getting fancy are we now? I thought you didn't like dresses?" he said annoyingly teasing me._

 _"Shut your mouth and get ready to be grounded!" I shouted at him, not liking his talk; I even started to move my hoof back as if like a bull._

 _"Damn, fine...if you want to die quicker...so be it." at that he teleported in front of me, taking his sword in his hand and swung down. To bad I was ready for it, I used my left hoof to parry his sword, I then instinctively used my right arm, charging it with the same white magic, and slashed at Anthony's right leg. He winced in pain and teleported back a ways._

 _"Nasty fucker aren't you."_

 _"Not as nasty as you are!" I shouted back defending myself._

 _"We shall see about that…" he used his hands in an uplifting motion, I had no clue what he was doing, but I didn't look good. The ground around him started to shake and a large boulder made its way up. He then proceeded to flick the boulder at me. Well that is a large boulder, why not we half this giant. I then took my blade out and kneeled, watching the boulder come before me. Anthony smiled in glee as he thought I just gave up. Oh but he was in for some surprise. Once the boulder was inches away from me, I took out my blade, infusing it with more magic. I held it forward...and when the blade collided with the large boulder, it just cut itself in half. The two pieces went beside me, and I looked forward towards him._

 _He frowned and then again threw another large boulder at me. I then began to take off, my wings giving out a large gust to propel me fast. The boulder headed straight towards me in the air, but soon not for long, I barrel rolled it clockwise and took out my blade in my right hoof, slicing through the boulder like butter._

 _Getting more angry, Anthony threw two large boulders again at me. And like before, I dodged them. This time, Anthony sent the two vertically making a wall. Instead of me dodging them, I decided to take a new approach to catch him off guard. Before these two boulders could touch my fur, I took my right hoof and lifted it. I then began to transform my small blade into a long sword. I then swung down hard at the two vertical pieces of rock, cutting them in half vertically. I then took another gust as Anthony was right there after the swing. I then prepared my left hoof to stab him._

 _Anthony smirked as his blade reappeared , ready to swing at me sideways and kill me. His swing acted slow though, then again everything felt like it was in slow motion. I decided to take another course as I ducked his blade, just cutting off my hair. I slid in between his open legs._

 _"This is for my love!" I shouted as I turned around still sliding, using my wings to instantly reverse my direction. I turned my sword back to my blade as I took my left hoof and stabbed in the back. I then took out my blade and spun to meet him face to face. When I did, his pained and shocked expression was priceless. I took my right hoof and stabbed him in the neck, and my left hoof stabbed him in his chest. He cried in pain from the painful stab wounds, now making him bleed his blackish blood._

 _"See you in tartarus!" I yelled as I used my whole body and threw him. He was trying to keep himself up after the throw, his feet jumbling around, but his neck was sliced open, and he couldn't keep himself up, as his loss of blood and oxygen gave in. Making painful gasps for air as he shuffled his feet and fell...dead._

 _I myself was wheezing for air, I used a lot of energy, A LOT. I was tired, but I did it! I killed him. I did it!_

"Come on Ant, you got this potion...you got this! I succeeded at making the first potion, now I had to make the second one. I threw both the berries in as my final step, but nothing…"

NO!" I yelled, not caring anymore about my parents. The potion had failed, and I used all the rest of the poke berries. I slammed my fist on the light table, almost making the glass crack from the impact. My eyes started to water, for It was over. I couldn't even help her now…

"Hey dummy, think you could help me up." the sound of that voice, it made me jump for joy.

"RAINBOW! Oh my god I thought I lost you!" I went over to her and tried to help her up. But, instead of her needing help up, she must have had other things in mind. She took me and dove in for a kiss. I was surprised, this was a shocker. I just took it though, moving my lips in sync with hers, enjoying such a passionate kiss. We finally broke it for lack of oxygen…

"Anthony I need to tell you something I should have bucking said a long time ago."

"What?" I asked. I really don't know what she is going to say, but I hope its good.

"I love you Anthony, I had all these emotions stopping me, telling me no, but its clear now that I love you, I love you a lot," I must have passed out when she told me, because she kissed me back awake.

"Wow…I'm speechless…"

"Probably cause I am a good kisser," she boasted.

"Yeah you are," I said in awe, trying to take in the moment.

"What time is it anyways?"

"Three in the morning," I said calmly, still in shock.

"Wow we need to get to bed…" she then scanned my room. "Hey, why is that vial glowing over there?"

"The potion…"

"The potion! How did you make it without knowing the instructions!"

"With Luck, and skill," I chuckled.

"Wow nice job, but why?"

"I thought since you were out dead, I could send you back to Equestria and see if someone could help you."

"You know you would have left forever, your parents would have probably worried that you just disappeared, and what about your friends?" she was right, I never even did think about that.

"I guess your right, but your life means so much to me." I hugged her.

"Aren't you cute," she barely said while she snickered.

"Hey!"

"What? You can't handle it can you?"

"...no…"

"haha!"

"Well I don't know about you, but I need some sleep at least." I said starting to yawn, indeed I was very tired.

"Yeah me to...i think I deserve a nap after that."

"Shall we then," we both uncovered the sheets and popped ourselves in them. Once we were comfortably, and might I add warmly close to each other. I was about to turn off the lights when rainbow said something.

"Goodnight my love," She then nuzzled into my shoulder and began to doze into her sleep. Her words hit my heart, it made me feel happy, for once, my life is complete. I turned off the light with a flip of a switch and cuddled up with her, our bodies once again enjoying one anothers company.

 _What a day Anthony, what a day. And to think, this is your last day with her. I guess you ended strong, but she will be out of your life soon, pretty much forever tomorrow. I guess it has to happen, I guess it has…_


	16. Chapter 15: Ending trail of a Rainbow

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of Storm of Rainbows! I hope all of you enjoyed it, i hope soon i can get going with this squeal. now read!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Ending trail of a Rainbow**_

I had awoken late, it must have been because I felt groggy when I tried getting up. Something seemed odd though. That's when I remembered, Rainbow wasn't there anymore. I began to panic for a second, jumping up wide awake and looking around everywhere for her in my room.

It was then though when I noticed the vial was gone. I then remembered she had to leave today, and it was going to be early in the morning. I felt depressed for she was gone...forever. I will never see my mare-friend again, never. I used my hands to rub my eyes awake again. I turned my head right when I noticed my MacBook was on. It had been on for a while now I walked over and shook the mouse what popped up surprised me.

It was my story, storm of Rainbows, but finished? She must have been on my computer and typed what had happened to her. I was reading her battle scene, enjoying it for sure. Then...as I scrolled down...there was a note at the end of it. It said:

 **"Love you forever, I might never see you again Anthony, but I wanted you to know that if I do, I want us to live happy lives together. I never thought I would be saying this but...I adore you, and my heart is aching as much as yours…"**

Tears began to form in my eyes, it was so amazing. I couldn't help but cry tears of loss and joy from her words. _So this is it..._ I cried a long time that day, actually the whole day. I never let my parents in my room. I think it just never mattered. If she left or i never found her, i would cry even if she wasn't here.

 _Hey this is Anthony, this was typed by Rainbow and I over my summer break in ninth grade, cool huh! Actually it was really hectic for me, but in the end it turned out ok. Yeah, actually right now, I am a tenth grader. Summer has past and school was ok, but it was never the same without Rainbow. People know I am a brony, and they don't care, some think its cool and others, well not so much. But I hang on there, cause of Rainbow. I will always love Rainbow, sometimes, I cry at night because I don't have that same comforting feeling like I did last summer. I reread this story on my computer all the time, and actually this is the first for me to come back and type myself some ending notes for me._

 _Aw damn, thats my mom, she must be calling me to dinner, well I guess I have to go now...wait...what in the world.._

 _Wqerfhgjklk;/"_


	17. AN: sequel confirmed! check it out!

Hey everypony guess what! Yep that's right, i had time to start the sequel of Storm of Rainbows. I encourage all of you to continue to read it if you like it, as i will be interesting as always. If you want to check it out just click my name, "Swiff Swish" you will find it there. All the info and stuff will be there, please comment and review to help me out on any story please. well see ya!


End file.
